Spy Time
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: This is a Arnold and Helga fanfic it's basically a movie spoiler since it exists right after the movie is over. Arnold and Helga seem to get closer during their time together. But Helga isn't sure that it's the right time for romance. Arnold's sure though
1. Spy Time

Arnold was sitting around in his room on is computer when all of the sudden his MSN messenger said he got an email message from Bridget. (If you don't know who she, or deep voice is go to hey arnold.com) He checked it out.  
  
From: superspybridget@hotmail.com  
  
To: arnoldnabner@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: "S" mission  
  
Arnld I need u 2 work this special "S" mission for me.  
  
I need u to work wit some1 on this.  
  
I'm not sure who it is but whoever they are they're one of the top spy kids in your area.  
  
So you better meet me at the dock downtown on the day & time Monkeyman gets bananas.  
  
If you're Arnld you'll understand the message.  
  
  
  
Signed, Bridget  
  
Okay that's was the 1st chappie I just forgot to put an authors note in this 1st chapter review review review  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	2. Chappie 2 Mission Confirmed

B-Bridget A-Arnold G-Grandpa  
  
Hi everyone sorry about the thing it wasn't 30 min but hey. I'm cool. I'm going to be writing my fic in a different style if you don't like it just holler at me I don't care if you flame just no cussing or I promise I'll report u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway since we were rudely interupted by anyone who wants to flame I hope you like no love the story I worked really hard on it and I'll be posting a chappie everyday so please don't even think I won't post for months I usually read fics and I know how that is I'll make it my priority to finish this early!^_^  
  
  
  
Spy Time Part 2 A=Arnold H=Helga B=Bridget  
  
"I'm on my way Bridget," Arnold said"  
  
And with that Arnold pressed a button on his remote that changed his couch it went into the wall then right back out but it had Arnolds spy clothes on it (same as in the movie you know the suit thing) His bed had already into a tube like thing and laid inside and 5 seconds later he had on his spy clothes with his normal clothes laying on the couch. His computer didn't change as you would have expected it to because he didn't really have much gear just the basic save the neighborhood stuff besides he was just a rookie. With that he put his sunglasses on and said  
  
"Lets make it hot", Arnold said outloud to himself MIB stlye.  
  
After he had said his line he shot his grapple to the other building from his window when he realize his was for sliding down not up.  
  
Pressing the button to make the grapple string come back he opened his door and creeped downstairs hoping none of the boarders would him.  
  
"Hi Shortman", Grandpa greeted  
  
"Hey Grandpa sorry can't talk now I gotta meet someone at the docks see y- "  
  
Grandpa -"Oh Arnold your all dressed up going to meet a girl eh boy! I always knew you had the touch why in my day".  
  
"Grandpa I'm sorry but I really gotta go see ya later Grandpa", Arnold said rushing out of the door  
  
"That Arnold always running to get somewhere especially on a date I'll tell everyone in the boarding house oh Hyuhh Kykosaka",Grandpa sneakly called out to the boarders.  
  
Arnold ran in an alley and took a gadget from his belt and it was a SKATEBOARD. He jumped on it and made his way to the docks. He got there just on time to see Bridget jumping from a helicopter and landed perfectly.  
  
Monkeyman- "MONKEYMANNNNNNNNN!"  
  
"Looks like I got here just in time", Arnold said to himself looking up at Bridget (what else is he supossed to do she's taller than him)  
  
"The "S" mission is going to be extremly undercover", Bridget told Arnold matter of factly  
  
"Huh?" Arnold questioned  
  
"Well it seems this other agent corporation won't be revealing who they are sending to be your partner on this mission"  
  
"Well do you know anything about this guy" Arnold said  
  
"Who says it won't be girl there's no telling who might be your partner in this mission", Bridget replied "Well the gender won't matter anyway but when am I meeting this agent", Arnold said looking around for any evavesdroppers.  
  
"Tommorow here same time", Bridget ordered pressing a button on her walkie- talkie and watching her helicopter appear.  
  
"See ya", Arnold said watching Bridget helicopter arrive and her climbing the ladder.  
  
  
  
Arnold grabbed his skateboard and went home he changed to his pajamas & laid in his bed thinking Arnold thinking, 'Well this new agent isn't gonna be so bad, and with that he was alsleep.  
  
Hope ya like it I did my best! ^_^ Review Review Review I wanna know what you think if you want flame review just review 


	3. Chappie 3 Potion Peril

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold Craig does bye!  
  
Okay everybody this is Chapter 3 Helga's view.  
  
  
  
Helga was lying on her bed reading a comic book when she all the sudden just thought of Arnold.  
  
  
  
"Well it looks like I need to see Madam Blanche again", Helga said to herself  
  
  
  
So she ran down to Madam Blanches and quickly grabbed ten potions paid Madam Blanche and brought them home. She shut and locked her door to her room and put the key under her bed.  
  
  
  
"With these potions I can go on with my life and never think of my love for Arnold again", she vowed.  
  
  
  
Helga quickly drank the 2 potions then went to bed.  
  
The Next Day  
  
The next day Helga woke up as usual quickly drank a potion then headed off to school. She picked up her bookbag and was walking to school when POW! She bumped into Arnold.  
  
"Sorry Helga", Arnold said extending out his hand for her to receive.  
  
"Thanks Arnold don't worry about it", she said taking his hand and allowing him to help her up.  
  
"Wow Helga", Arnold exclaimed.  
  
"What's the wow for Arnold"  
  
"You were actually nice to me"; he said inspecting her for signs of sickness.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but I'd put it in your savings before I can't ", Helga said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean by that Helga"  
  
"Nothing Arnold you wanna walk to school", she offered  
  
"Sure Helga I guess", Arnold said confused  
  
  
  
"So Arnold what have you been up to since saving our neighborhood and putting that tomato incident document stealer Scheck in jail", Helga asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing much just giving kids advice", he said casually.  
  
  
  
Helga all the sudden began thinking 'Man I can't shake this guy I'll just have to love Arnold forever oh no the potion it's wearing off'  
  
"Arnold will you excuse be for a minute I'll see ya at school", Helga said quickly  
  
  
  
"Okay see ya around Helga", Arnold said.  
  
Helga ran into an alley began looking around  
  
"I hope I can continue the-"  
  
  
  
Then pulled out her locket suddenly  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Arnold my love bane of my existence blight upon my tortured heart if only you knew my true feelings for you that I confessed. Maybe if only you'd remember the wonderful kiss you received from my unworthy lips nay love and give me such in return, she recited. Ohh"*swoon* *Wheezing* POW! As usual Brainy received his daily hit.  
  
^_^ How was that better quotations? Tell me in the review My Mom says I have to get off If I don't have a ton of homework I'll type tomorrow if you want I'll put you in the author's notes see ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	4. Chappie 4 Late and Lunch

Disclaimer: sadly Hey Arnold isn't mine or HELGA WOULD HAVE ALREADY CONFESSED!  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chappie peoplez  
  
  
  
Chappie 4  
  
Helga put away her locket and then ran to Mr. Simmons class.  
  
"Hellooooo Class Today we'll be having a-", Mr. Simmons was interrupted  
  
"Don't start you'll you're little introduction yet Mr.Simmons", Helga interrupted bossily.  
  
"Helga why are you late," Mr.Simmons asked.  
  
"Because my locker jammed Crimany!"  
  
"Well then Helga I think it would be best for you to Just take your seat"  
  
"Yeah fine whatever you say, Helga retorted"  
  
At Lunch  
  
Helga was in the lunch line when she saw Arnold right behind her in the line.  
  
Steady Helga girl don't tease him and call him a football head steady steady, Helga thought  
  
"Uh Helga could you go forward there's a big gap in the line", Arnold said snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sure Arnold hehe", Helga chuckled  
  
"Helga", Arnold questioned  
  
"Yeah Arnold"  
  
"I really appreciate you being nice to me today I mean I like it way better when your nice", he said smiling  
  
"Well what do you know about that Arnold anyway sorry but this is gonna probably be the last day I can be nice to you", she said sadly  
  
"I till never understood what you meant by that", Arnold said thoughtfully  
  
"Well Arnold it's just that I really really like you and I'd never want you to be hurt you know but I'm not in my right mind right now. So don't get any ideas alright!  
  
"Sure I won't but that's thoughtful of you to say that Helga thanks", he said patting her hand then walking off.  
  
  
  
Helga picked up her tray with a dreamy look in her eye and walked over to where Phoebe was sitting and sat down pushing her tray away with one hand under her chin starring straight off into space.  
  
  
  
"Helga is something wrong earth to Helga?" Phoebe said waving her hand in front of Helga's dazed face  
  
"HELGA!" Phoebe yelled into her ear.  
  
"Huh what", Helga said looking around.  
  
"No Helga you were just staring off into space is something wrong. Oh, I know it's ice-cream", Phoebe said matter-of-factly  
  
"What aww yeah right Phoebe it is ice-cream I just can't seem to get my mind off it I just don't want it to how do I put this melt." Helga said  
  
  
  
"Well Helga I suppose you could just try to me nicer to a dessert like it", Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe I have to go to the bathroom too much talk about ice-cream is making me sick I'll see ya later," Helga said.  
  
With that Helga walked in the bathroom stall looked at her watch pressed a button then fell through the bathroom floor.  
  
Hey everyone I love leaving you people on cliffies I'm just so mean.~_~ Anyway review review review!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	5. Chapter 5 Falling for Gadgets

Disclaimer: Of course Hey Arnold isn't mine this story isn't even grammatically correct.  
  
BUT GREGORY IS MINE SO HANDS OFF!  
  
  
  
"Hello Helga", a voice said.  
  
The voice stepped out of the shadows and revealed itself to belong to Helga's Spy Chief. He was outfitted in a black suit with a red tie and had a mustache and was wearing black dress pants. He had shiny shoes and an authentic British accent.  
  
"Gregory I was going to eat lunch one minute I'm checking the time on my watch the next I'm falling through the bathroom floor", Helga said angrily.  
  
"Sorry Helga", Gregory said in his British accent Anyway we are assigning you- '  
  
"Another mission", Helga slurred staring at the ceiling showing no interest whatsoever.  
  
  
  
"Yes but this time you'll have a partner"  
  
"Who is she", Helga asked.  
  
"Not she he"  
  
  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Helga exclaimed  
  
  
  
"You know him so it shouldn't be a problem"  
  
"Fine what am I supposed to do", Helga moaned  
  
"Your mission is to be this guy's boyfriend and go with him to this party that an international terrorist that's threatening world peace is hosting you'll need to look nice for the party so no pigtails", Gregory explained.  
  
  
  
"Alright okay stick it in your ear pal"  
  
  
  
"Right Good Luck here are your gadgets, a supersonic exploding earring, a sparkle blinding pink dress and a gas emitting corsage"  
  
  
  
Helga grabbed everything and took out a tiny cube That looked rather about the size of an ice cube. The tiny cube -like box was closed but Helga didn't open it she just put her things all into the box through it as she put the things in they shrunk to a size to accommodate the box perfectly she also had a bike, skateboard, scooter, and go-cart rocket jets inside the box too.  
  
'Technology', Helga thought.  
  
"Thanks Gregory, but I got to finish lunch then school see ya", Helga said while a light glowed over her and she reappeared in the bathroom stall.  
  
So what did you think too dull and no I'm not going to make them date just wait till Arnold finds out opps said too much but the next chapter will say it all so stay tuned.  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	6. Chapter 6 Too much to drink

Hey peoplez I really liked the reviews everyone please tell me what you think even if I am a terrible grammar person. This is pretty cool and it gets better I made a really long chapter but for some reason the fanfiction people made it shorter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold ;^_^;  
  
The Following Night  
  
"With these potions I will forever no longer be tortured by my love for Arnold muhuhah*cough*ahahaha"  
  
With that Helga began to mix the 8 potions together in one big soda liter. She poured in all 8 and shook it up then she smelled it.  
  
"PeU it smells like a bus stations membrane but I must drink it so I can be ready for this mission."  
  
With that Helga drank the entire liter.  
  
The Next Day.................  
  
Helga and Arnold ran into each other again.  
  
"Old habits never die huh A", Helga slurred  
  
"Helga are you okay do you need a doctor or something", Arnold asked.  
  
"Just love sick but I'm fine fine fine Football head"  
  
"Helga would you like me to walk you to class"  
  
  
  
"Oh Arnold the world to me if you help oh my head", Helga said.  
  
  
  
Arnold took Helga's hand & helped her up when she was firmly on her feet they began walking on their way to class Helga was more staggering and holding her head as she went along.  
  
  
  
"So." Arnold said trying to make conversation, 'How have you been doing Helga. '  
  
  
  
"Grape Soda", she replied  
  
  
  
"Huh", Arnold questioned  
  
  
  
"Too much Soda Madam Blanche", Helga said while holding her head.  
  
  
  
"Helga I don't think you should buy her potio-"  
  
  
  
"Don't try to stop me Arnolldo", she dragged out.  
  
  
  
"Helga did that potion do something to you see you seem well you seem I don't know weird"  
  
  
  
"You would know Arnold well here we are at Simmons class", she stated lazily.  
  
Looking into the room she saw all her 4th grade classmates. Arnold walked and sat down in his seat when all the sudden Helga shook her head and something seemed to happen........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the 6th chapter I don't know why they are so short when their really like 5 pages long I'm new at typing stories for ff.net so just bear wit me Kay keep reviewing.  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	7. Chapter 7 Perfect Drunk

Okay everybody Mic Mic here after this chapter I want you tell me what you would like me to change about the story any predictions of what you thinks gonna happen in further chapter and NO! I am not going to MAKE them date okay. So tell me what you want me to change or whatever thanks.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the football-head and his pals  
  
Helga walked into the class with a perfect air to her.  
  
  
  
"Why hello my wonderful classmates", Helga greeted smiling friendly to the class.  
  
  
  
"Helga you sure seem enthusiastic today about our 'special' class"  
  
"Why thank you Mr. S I'll gladly take my seat now", Helga said with happy eyes.  
  
Everyone's eyes followed Helga to her seat watching her sit down.  
  
"Helga I can't help but notice your 'special' new personality", Mr. Simmons commented.  
  
  
  
"Well it's a mystery", she replied.  
  
  
  
"Anyway class today we are going to the park today and I'm letting you chose pairs this time so that you can have freedom", Mr. Simmons said.  
  
  
  
"What are we to be doing for our assignment today Mr. S", Helga asked.  
  
  
  
"We'll be interacting with the ducks", Mr. Simmons replied.  
  
  
  
"Helga you seem ever so exuberant about everything today what happened", Lila asked.  
  
  
  
(Oh no it's happening again, Helga thought she shook her head back and forth)  
  
"Well Li-la your no happy duck yourself you ever so bra-"(Helga shook her head back and forth) "brainy wonderful girl", Helga said smiling  
  
"Thank you Helga that's ever so wonderful that you feel that way", Lila said smiling.  
  
"Your very welcome", Helga replied smiling kindly.  
  
"Then off we go," Mr. Simmons ushered.  
  
  
  
On The Bus  
  
Arnold's Seat  
  
"Gerald Helga's been acting strange", Arnold told his urban tale-telling friend.  
  
  
  
"Helga's always acting strange everyday Buddy don't worry about it", Gerald coolly responded.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but she keeps shaking her head then changing her personality when she talks to the class she's nice, when she talks to Lila bossy, and when she talks to me she acts I don't know drunk on grape soda," Arnold questioned to himself.  
  
  
  
"Arnold why are you worrying about Helga anyway and besides that lets talk about something else right now", Gerald said.  
  
"Okay shoot", Arnold said.  
  
"How'd Helga show up at the bus when we were trying to save the neighborhood," Gerald said looking suspiciously at Arnold.  
  
"Uhhhhh"  
  
"AND why did she say not now and throw down the walkie-talkie I heard a dropping sound and sonething about someone going to lie down and someone going with them."  
  
Arnold blushed crimson at the thought his little interaction with Helga he thought up something quick.  
  
"Uh Helga well she uh she just happened to be there anyway I'm got to fix this I mean Helga's problem Phoebe can sit by you or whatever", Arnold said smiling at Gerald.  
  
  
  
"PHOEBE I mean I'm cool Phoebe can sit with me"; Gerald said adjusting his hair.  
  
Helga's Seat  
  
  
  
"Phoebe you got to help me", Helga pleaded.  
  
"What predicament would you like me to help you solve Helga", Phoebe said scientifically taking a quick glance at Gerald seeing he was talking to Arnold it sounded to her like he said her name.  
  
  
  
"Well Phoebe I drank a whole liter of Madam Blanches potion to get over my love for ice-cream but instead it made me drunk on the stuff around Arnold, nice to the class, and bossy to Lila it was terrible Phoebe I can't be normal around anyone but you", Helga explained.  
  
  
  
"Well Helga the only thing you can do is wait for the effect of the concoction to wear off", Phoebe stated.  
  
  
  
"Bu-", Helga started  
  
Arnold walked over to Helga and saw Phoebe and Helga sitting besides each other Phoebe on the outside and Helga on the inside seat. Arnold who had just walked up next to the seat interrupted her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Phoebe, hey Helga. Phoebe will you switch seats with me I need to talk to Helga about something", Arnold asked politely.  
  
  
  
"Certainly I'd be glad to switch seats with you Arnold", Phoebe said nicely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe stood up and walked to sit next to Gerald who looked at Arnold like WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! Arnold shot him a wink and thumbs up then sat down next to Helga. Helga's head out of none of her choice shook back and forth quickly and she was back in drunk Grape Soda mode.  
  
  
  
"Hey A what have you been up to," Helga slurred.  
  
  
  
"Nothing much Helga just giving advice speaking of that I came over here to ask you what your problem is you seem I don't know sick", Arnold said.  
  
  
  
"Oh A don't worry you little football head about me, she said flipping Arnold's hair back Don't worry I'm fine".  
  
  
  
"But Helga you don't seem fine to m-", Arnold was interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Well here we are at the park this is our stop", Helga slurred stating the obvious.  
  
  
  
"Here I'll help you out", Arnold offered.  
  
  
  
"Your too kind baby", Helga unconsciously replied not realizing what she had just said to Arnold.  
  
  
  
"EXCUZE ME!" Arnold said with a look of bewilderment and a tomato red blush.  
  
  
  
"Kick in the afterburner football-head your going snail speed," Helga complained.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say Helga whatever you say", Arnold replied helping Helga off the bus.  
  
  
  
That afternoon  
  
"Yes it's almost time for me to meet my partner at the docks"(Mic Mic: for everyone who guessed it I grant you the ability to make jellybean anime style eyes like me you'll figure it out later ^_^), Helga said out loud to herself.  
  
  
  
"That gives me an hour of time to get rid of the drunkenness around Arnold aha just like Phoebe said I'm glad I bought this potion that makes the effects wear off lets see", Helga said out loud as she began to read the instructions.  
  
  
  
"Madam Blanche's get rid of everything lotion. Hmm 1st step is...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Cliffie I like to use a cute short name for cliffhangers tell me what you liked in this chapter tell me what you hated and if you hated something you should be able to explain why and tell how you could make it better. The great words of my present Geography teacher at my school.  
  
*takes off bucket hat that says aren't we all weird I know I am and salutes actually new geography book*  
  
Anyway tell me what ya think and for you great fans who ask for longer chapters here it took forever so REVIEW!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	8. Chapter 8 Makeovers and Meetings

Okay everyone as of now I will start releasing chapters every other day of the week if I can.  
  
I won't be on the computer on Tuesdays, Wednesdays or Thursdays as of a new rule because of SCHOOLS NIGHTS!  
  
Anyway I'll try to leave you on a very evil cliffhanger so you'll look forward to a chapter on Friday because I will me posting on Sundays and Fridays loyal fans.  
  
Well it's time for SPY TIME!  
  
Disclaimer: To tell you the truth I only put this because I see everyone else doing it I have no idea why it's here but I guess it's to say I DON'T OWN HEYARNOLD WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously  
  
"Yes it's almost time for me to meet my partner at docks", Helga said out loud to herself.  
  
"That gives me an hour of time to get rid of the drunkenness around Arnold aha just like Phoebe said I'm glad I bought this potion that makes the effects wear off lets see", Helga said out loud as she began to read the instructions.  
  
"Madam Blanche's get rid of everything lotion. Hmm 1st step is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The real story starts here  
  
  
  
"1st step pluck eyebrows forget that I'm sticking with one.", Helga murmured plucking her eyebrow because she was a little self-conscious.  
  
She decided it wouldn't hurt to make it a little less hairy ,but she still and to have the trademark unibrow since it made her look meaner and less female-like.  
  
"2nd step get nails painted your favorite color hmm I guess I can paint them pink", Helga said grabbing finger nail polish out of the kit that contained all kinds of beauty oriented supplies.  
  
"3rd step go to hairdresser and get hair fixed down these sure are odd instructions for getting rid Grape soda drunkenness", Helga said to herself.  
  
"4th step go get manicure and tell manicure people to paint your nails with the polish in the kit", Helga said picking up the polish and sticking it in her disposable pocket.  
  
"5th step finally when hair is already done and your nails are finished put pickles on eyes and smear the Madam Blanche's get rid of everything lotion all over face Well if it makes me get back to normal I'm fine with it", she told herself.  
  
"I'll have to go to the hairdresser 1st, next the manicurist, then back home to do this cream thing I guess I'll have to call Gregory and tell him to extend the time of the meeting for me," Helga said pulling out her pink chair, sitting down at her pink desk, taking out her pink pen, and writing all the things down on her hot pink notebook.  
  
Helga picked up her pink phone and pressed a speed dial button for Gregory's number and she heard Gregory's voice. All the sudden a television like screen came out of her ceiling to display Gregory's face but she still needed the phone to talk to him.  
  
"Hello Agent H what news have u", Gregory said in his thick British accent voice.  
  
"Listen Gregory I need you to tell the guy that I'll be a little late okay and I need you to send me a pink disposable purse", Helga said picking up her disposable pocket.  
  
Gregory pressed a button and an ice-cube holder like thing that apparently fitted for only one ice-cube came out of the television-like screen sitting on a tray.(rather like how when you press the button on your computer thing and come the computer CDs)  
  
  
  
Helga sat down the phone for a second. She then put her disposable pocket into the ice-holder like thing and it went into the screen with no problems.  
  
The tray came back out with the disposable pocket but this time it also had a pink purse on it. Helga picked it up and examined it. She picked the phone back up to listen to what Gregory had to say about the purse. He always did have something to say.  
  
  
  
"Right-o Helga it should be transferred to you by now. It will have the ability to shrink it's DNA double your present DNA Shrink Plus. It all fits in this state of the art pink purse which has the ability to change into any carrying device for example a rolling bookbag, suitcase, or duffel bag anything you desire only it will always be the color pink," Gregory informed while he was demonstrating how it could change on the phone screen.  
  
  
  
"No prob I can live with that. Thanks Greg", Helga replied looking her new high-tech purse.  
  
  
  
"No problem Agent H Gregory out", Gregory replied hanging up the phone on his end.  
  
  
  
The television like screen went back into her ceiling and everything was back to normal.  
  
  
  
"Well off I go to get styled", Helga said hanging up her end of the phone and leaving out the door.  
  
  
  
6 hours later  
  
Helga returned home about three hours later a totally different looking person. She had her hair down (Mic: Okay it's like in the episode Married when she had her hair down in the boat on A&H's honeymoon) and her nails painted pink.  
  
She was outfitted in Lei jeans that had a 2-hole black leather belt to hold them up. She wore a Limited 2 T-shirt that had princess written on it in pink glitter with a pink crown on the top of the cess part. She put on her deep voice coat and hat.  
  
  
  
Helga opened up her disposable purse and noticed that Gregory and transferred everything from her disposable pocket and had added something new gadgets/tools also. She had a motorcycle with a special license so that she could ride it, a motprcycle rocket jet and all her other regular things. She ran outside, pulled out the bike, and quickly rode it to the.......  
  
  
  
Arnold was on his way to meet his fellow spy partner at the docks. He changed into his MIB-style (Hey Arnold the movie) outfit and ran outside. He took out his phone and called someone then he revealed his skateboard from his belt and skateboarded to the docks.  
  
  
  
Helga was looking at her watch.  
  
  
  
'Where is he', Helga wondered.  
  
All of the sudden she saw a familiar face show up.  
  
  
  
"Umm are you the spy I'm supposed to meet", the face asked.  
  
  
  
"PHOEBE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger peoplez sorry it wasn't so long but it took me 3 hours to write so I believe you'll have more chapters and I'll try to make them as long as possible. I hope you liked all the high-tech stuff sorry I hope you got the drift because I didn't explain it well enough but I really tried. Anyways^_^  
  
Thankies  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	9. Chapter 9 Spy Surprise

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Left ya a little baffled when you found out it was Phoebe huh? Who says that Gregory doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve he didn't say when the boy would be her boyfrie-  
  
I've told u guys too much anyway I'd appreciate it if you'd review u know I wanted to know what ya'll think of my story well Aww here it goes  
  
Disclaimer: No you bunch of wussies Hey Arnold! isn't mine Crimany I'm just a made up character a figment of your imagination but if that's what I was could I do this(socks computer monitor)I thought so anyway I don't own Hey Arnold!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previously  
  
  
  
  
  
Arnold was on his way to meet his fellow spy partner at the docks. He changed into his MIB-style (Hey Arnold the movie) outfit and ran outside. He took out his phone and called someone then he revealed his skateboard from his belt and skateboarded to the docks.  
  
Helga was looking at her watch.  
  
'Where is he', Helga wondered.  
  
All of the sudden she saw a familiar face show up.  
  
"Umm are you the spy I'm supposed to meet", the face asked.  
  
"PHOEBE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The story starts here  
  
  
  
"PHOEBE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Helga yelled in exasperation for the 2nd time.  
  
"Helga you don't have yell", Phoebe stated calmly.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes I do I didn't know Gregory was THAT way I mean he said I was supposed to meet a boy and be his boyfriend I hope he hasn't been watching those soaps", Helga frantically said.  
  
  
  
"Helga I can't believe you'd think such terrible things of our chief", Phoebe exclaimed while all the while pulling out her yellow scrunchie that held her Japanese style bun in place.  
  
Phoebe's hair went every which way and Helga wondered how a bun so tiny could contain so much hair. Phoebe's hair extended down to her shoulders. She giggled slightly seeing Helga's amazement at seeing her hair down for the 1st time.  
  
"Phoebe when did you grow your hair out", Helga asked in shock.  
  
"It's always been this way anyway on to your question. Gregory assigned me to help you out when he came to the school in secret and asked us about everybody. Then he figured out that Arnold had met Bridget saving the neighborhood. Well when Arnold called me and told me to tell Gerald that they wouldn't be hanging out that day I put Two and two together. Gregory told us to call him if we found out any new details at 1-800-BRIT-SPY so did. He told me everything about you being a spy and he gave me rather intriguing spy transportation and I came down here and met you to warn you", Phoebe explained.  
  
"Warn me of what,"Helga questioned.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to know," Phoebe cautioned.  
  
"Yes," Helga replied firmly.  
  
"Are you really sure this is no how do you put it this is no walk in the park Helga," Phoebe cautioned once again.  
  
"Just tell me already Pheebs I'm denying of suspense," Helga begged.  
  
"Okay there's good and bad news which do you want first," Phoebe asked.  
  
"Good news first I can't take a disappointment without being able to look at the good side," Helga sarcastically pointed out.  
  
"Why Helga that very mature of you," Phoebe complimented.  
  
"Phoebe I was being sarcastic," Helga replied.  
  
"Anyway on to the good news I ahem am going to be-," Phoebe stopped.  
  
She pulled her schruchie, which was around her wrist and a light beam shined over her. She now was outfitted in a red kimono and her hair was in a bigger bun and this time it had two chopsticks holding it there instead of her scruchie which had changed into a Japanese style fan had a picture of Japan's rising sun on it. Phoebe was fanning herself because the change was rather new to her and very shocking I mean she had just become a spy in one day.  
  
"I am going to be your spy advisor," Phoebe finished closing her eyes in happiness.  
  
  
  
Helga's jaw dropped immediately when she heard the news. She fainted for about a minute and was later awoken by Phoebe who was fanning her incessantly.  
  
  
  
"What let me get this straight your going to advise me", Helga said standing up wobbly.  
  
  
  
"Well not exactly advise here's everything so you know then I'll tell you the bad news. Gregory informed me that he needed someone he could trust to keep his top spy up to date should he not be able to reach you Helga. So he located me and I don't like to brag but he said since I was the most intellectual girl in school and your loyal best friend. I could inform you on anything new you need to know on this mission. In conclusion I have been assigned to give you information whenever you need it," Phoebe explained smiling.  
  
  
  
"Oh so you'll basically pop out of no where in your new spy advisor outfit as you call it and just give me new information and help me out of tough spots," Helga questioned.  
  
  
  
"That's about the size of it Helga, "Phoebe happily replied.  
  
  
  
"And the BAD news," Helga said arching half of her unibrow.  
  
  
  
"The bad news is that that-,"Phoebe began but was interrupted by a call on her fan.  
  
  
  
"One second Helga," Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
She closed her fan and flicked on the clasp that held it closed. The fan immediately turned into a cell phone with a Gohan on one side in his Super Saiyan form wearing his cell games outfit and having anime style happy eyes. On the other side it had Serena in her sailor moon form with one hand behind her head laughing with Jellybean happy anime eyes. Phoebe put the cell phone up to her ear waiting for the voice.  
  
  
  
"Anime Intellectual (JAI) we need you to hurry back to the headquarters to process some new information hurry now don't dawdle," Gregory said in a hurry quickly hanging up the phone so that no one could track it their international Spy Kids headquarters.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Helga it's looks like the bad news will have to come to," Phoebe stated sadly. Pressing a button on her cell phone.  
  
  
  
"Wait just tell me Pheebs," Helga pleaded.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Helga I have to go," Phoebe insisted.  
  
  
  
"Bu-,"Helga started.  
  
  
  
"Bye Helga I'll see you soon," Phoebe said pressing another button on her phone.  
  
  
  
"Beam me up Scottie," Phoebe said while waving goodbye and smiling at Helga.  
  
  
  
"Bye Pheebs," Helga said waving energylessly.  
  
  
  
Helga looked around and saw someone coming towards her holding a skateboard under his arm. She gasped and held her breath thinking to herself.  
  
'Oh my gosh that isn't who I think it is,' Helga thought.  
  
"HELGA!" the face asked.  
  
"ARNOLD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so what'd you think I kinda had tried making Phoebe talk intellectual but it was kinda hard so we'll say she's been coolified by becoming a spy's advisor.  
  
So what'd you think about it tell me what you loved what you hated just please review.  
  
Luvs You  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting and Remembering

Hey everybody I am sooo sorry I took forever to post another chappie. I promise this one will be extremely long so that you will enjoy it. This chappie is going to be a different Deep Voice Hey Arnold the movie spoiler. Kay! If u want it to be a part of story or don't want to be spoiled tell me in the review and I'll back the spoiler not important just a little fun side thing. Helga and Arnold are going to be a little different in this chappie. Helga is more emotional and Arnold is quicker to snap back at Helga's comments. Anyway enough rambles from me. On with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beam me up Scottie," Phoebe said while waving goodbye and smiling at Helga.  
  
  
  
"Bye Pheebs," Helga said waving energylessly.  
  
  
  
Helga looked around and saw someone coming towards her holding a skateboard under his arm. She gasped and held her breath thinking to herself.  
  
'Oh my gosh that isn't who I think it is,' Helga thought.  
  
"HELGA!" the face asked.  
  
"ARNOLD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes I am I mean hi Arnold," Helga nervously answered.  
  
"Helga is that really you under that deep voice outfit," Arnold questioned.  
  
With that Helga took off the hat and coat and he saw her. She looked well she'd had a complete makeover and she actually looked well nice.  
  
"Gee Helga you look well good," Arnold complemented.  
  
'Arnold thinks I look good I'm gonna melt,' Helga thought.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself Football head," Helga half way complimented back.  
  
"Thanks a think Helga you wouldn't happen to know where the person I'm looking for is would you," Arnold asked.  
  
"Uh Arnold I'm the someone your supposed to help," Helga answered.  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! You're a a a a a a a a," He stammered.  
  
"A spy is it really sooo much of a surprise Arnold I have the money you know," Helga replied.  
  
"What is the 'S' mission about Bridget said you knew Helga," Arnold puzzily asked.  
  
"I uh kinda do you see we are uh partners and there is gonna be uh a party for boy and girlfriends and according to my boss he says a uh terrorist is threatening world peace is throwing that party and your coming with me as my uh boyfriend uh Arnold," Helga stammered out with a lot of uh's instead of a full sentence.  
  
"This is all too weird I mean 1st your being nice to me all of a sudden. Then your drunk on grape soda and now you're a spy this is all too much to handle," Arnold exasperatedly stated.  
  
This statement caught Helga rather off her usual guard and it really disturbed her from inside. The way Arnold had meant her to take it was that he was confused but Helga felt he was saying he couldn't stand her change of attitude.  
  
"Well Football-head your gonna have to deal with it okay *Arnold was about to interrupt but Helga kept on going* I'm stuck with you and that's final," Helga curtly said to Arnold.  
  
Arnold was flabbergasted. He never expected Helga to go off like that. He figured she was just nothing but a no good bully. He figured she and he could be good friends since they were such opposites and Helga seemed interesting to talk to when she wasn't ridiculing him or calling him names or throwing disgusting spitballs in his unusually thick tufts of hair. The more he thought about it and the mission at hand the more angry he became. His anger started to rise up from within him and all the sudden he spat out a remark he thought he'd never say to anyone much less Helga G Pataki.  
  
"Gee Helga you may look nice but your attitude still needs a major adjustment. The way I see it I don't see what Stinky ever could see in YOU or anyone else could see. All I see is an ugly thing in pink." Arnold sneered. (AN: I know Arnold seems out of character but if he gets really mad he will say that kind of stuff remember Egg project huh huh huh)  
  
Helga turned around hoping Arnold would think she was acting like he wasn't worthy to even look her in the eyes. She really didn't want him to see she was rather shedding tears. She wiping away her secret tears of sorrow and exchanged them on her emotion counter for a hateful scowl. (AN: You would do that too if your LIFELONG CRUSH said something like that to you she's heartbroken for heaven's sakes all you would-be flamers)  
  
"Well paste for brains you should be GLAD that you even were picked to be my boyfriend on this mission. I don't know why my chief even picked a a (Helga searched for a hateful word and came up with) wretch thing like you your not even worthy of my presence. Tons of guys wanted this mission just to get a shot at being my boyfriend," Helga bragged curtly.  
  
"I don't see why," Arnold rudely replied.  
  
"Arnold I have to go we'll talk about this mission later I'm leaving NOW," Helga stated starting to walk away.  
  
As Helga was walking away slowly Arnold quickly stopped her by grabbing both her arms and turning her around. He saw her tears and Helga quickly reacted she reached into her disposable pocket and pulled out her bomb earring quickly throwing it to the ground. That caused another earring to appear where the smoke one had been. As she threw it down she ran as fast as she could to her bike and began quickly pedaling home and crying along the way.  
  
Arnold felt really guilty and wished he hadn't said the things he said to her. He remembered when Helga had helped him save the neighborhood and poured her heart out to him only about 4 months ago. When she had saved the hood and had confessed her undying love 4 him.  
  
Flashback (Disclaimer: I do not own HA The Movie and I don't own HA the book) ******************************************************  
  
Once again the sound of a ringing phone next to Arnold's head made him almost jump out of his clothes. Then he rolled his eyes sighed, and picked up the phone before the next ring. "Deep Voice?" he said.  
  
"Don't go out into the hall yet! It's swarming with guards!" Deep Voice said.  
  
"Wait" Arnold began, "how do you know I'm here? Where are you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. The point is, you've got the evidence you need to save the neighborhood," Deep Voice said urgently. "Now we've got to get you safely out of the building! If you're caught now all is lost!"  
  
Arnold noticed something a little strange about Deep Voice's voice he could hear the voice coming not only over the phone, but also from near-by on the other side of a giant fan.  
  
"Uh. Deep Voice?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me how I can get out of here."  
  
"Okay, Arnold listen." Deep Voice began, and Arnold carefully set the phone down and crept toward the sound of the voice.  
  
"You've got to wait until the guards have gone to the other side of the building. I have a plan to distract them."  
  
  
  
Arnold crept around the fan. There was Deep Voice, standing on a balcony that ran behind the series of ventilation fans. He hunched over a cell phone, talking with one hand covering his face. He was tall and thin, wearing a long cloak and an enormous dark hat that hid his face completely.  
  
"They're covering the elevators and stairs, so-"  
  
Arnold straightened up. "Deep Voice!" he said loudly.  
  
The figure dropped the phone. There was a small voice-distortion box in his other hand, covering his mouth. The rest of his face remained hidden by the brim of his hat.  
  
"Stay back! Don't come another step closer! Pay no attention to that man with the voice box!"  
  
"Who are you?" Arnold cried.  
  
Deep Voice staggered backward, feeling behind him with one hand and keeping his face hidden with the other. "Uh. no one in particular!" he said, still through he voice box. He backed up closer to a doorway.  
  
"No more games, Deep Voice! I'm not doing anything until I know who you are!" Arnold insisted.  
  
Deep Voice turned to make a run for it and stumbled against a wastebasket. The cloak wrapped around his feet, and he almost fell. The hat fell off, and Deep Voice turned to look back at Arnold.  
  
Arnold blinked, and then blinked again.  
  
"Helga?! You? You're Deep Voice?"  
  
'Boy was that a surprise!' Arnold thought.  
  
"I remember when she confessed her love too." Arnold said outloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey peoplez Mic Mic here. I have to tell you I have to try to my best to get this out because I have lots of HW to do and I'll be posting as often as I can.  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic  
  
  
  
(Preview of the next chappie vote on if you want it!)  
  
Arnold shook his head. "But I don't get it. How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why did you have to make up this crazy secret identity?"  
  
"Because. because I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay?"  
  
  
  
The words began to spill out of her in a rush.  
  
  
  
"I guess I might even kind of. like you a little. Heck, I guess you might even say I like you a lot!" She stared at the floor and waited.  
  
  
  
"You do?" Arnold answered hesitantly. "You did this for me?"  
  
Helga's foot shot and she kicked the wastebasket that had tripped her. "That's right, hair-boy! I mean criminy! What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" she scowled furiously.  
  
"Love?" Arnold asked, incredulously. 


	11. Chapter 11 Apology and Age

Hey everybody I am sooo sorry I took forever to post another chappie. I promise this one will be extremely long so that you will enjoy it. This chappie is going to be a different Deep Voice Hey Arnold the movie spoiler. Kay! It will also be a confession spoiler totally so if u don't wanna know what happens in the movie don't read this chappie this chappie is just 4 folks who begged me (and u have every right 2) 4 the confession scene. I am gonna be the 1st one to put the confession scene on the Hey Arnold boards so right now I claim this scene as mine 1st. Not the confession idea  
  
Disclaimer:*yells to angry bee resembling lawyers* THE CONFESSION BELONGS 2 CRAIG BARLETT HE MADE IT UP I DIDN'T!  
  
But I claim to first putting the idea on here. If anyone wants to use the confession scene from me who DOESN'T have the Hey Arnold the Movie video or the book you can write it in your fic. Please don't steal this scene though please. Anwayz On with the story.(arnoldhelga4va has permission 2 use it)  
  
These are some good stories that I recommend. Another thing the #1 Hey Arnold writers are arnoldhelga4eva, and SilverChocolate. Read all her stories before u read any of these below. READ Sweet Home Hillwood by arnoldhelga4va  
  
One True Love by Rachel West "Understanding Helga by CoSmIc DrEaMeR "The Real Thing by silverchocolate "Air Conditioning, Witch Craft, and Love by Phoenix Eve "Champagne in the Morning by Writeress  
  
I'm sorry I didn't right everyone's stories up here if you have a story that you want me to put up here tell me kay! ^_~  
  
Previously *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Stay back! Don't come another step closer! Pay no attention to that man with the voice box!"  
  
"Who are you?" Arnold cried.  
  
  
  
Deep Voice staggered backward, feeling behind him with one hand and keeping his face hidden with the other. "Uh. no one in particular!" he said, still through the voice box. He backed up closer to a doorway.  
  
  
  
"No more games, Deep Voice! I'm not doing anything until I know who you are!" Arnold insisted.  
  
  
  
Deep Voice turned to make a run for it and stumbled against a wastebasket. The cloak wrapped around his feet, and he almost fell. The hat fell off, and Deep Voice turned to look back at Arnold.  
  
  
  
Arnold blinked, and then blinked again.  
  
  
  
"Helga?! You? You're Deep Voice?"  
  
'Boy was that a surprise!' Arnold thought.  
  
"I remember when she confessed her love too." Arnold said outloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chappie 11 begins here  
  
Arnold shook his head. "But I don't get it. How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why did you have to make up this crazy secret identity?"  
  
  
  
"Because. because I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay?"  
  
  
  
The words began to spill out of her in a rush.  
  
  
  
"I guess I might even kind of. like you a little. Heck, I guess you might even say I like you a lot!" She stared at the floor and waited.  
  
  
  
"You do?" Arnold answered hesitantly. "You did this for me?"  
  
  
  
Helga's foot shot and she kicked the wastebasket that had tripped her. "That's right, hair-boy! I mean criminy! What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" she scowled furiously.  
  
  
  
"Love" Arnold asked, incredulously.  
  
  
  
Helga scarambled to her feet. "You heard me, pal! I love you! That's right, I love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes with poems about you?"  
  
  
  
She took another step toward him. "I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head! From that moment and every moment since I've lived and breathed for you, and dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and could grab you and kiss you and-"  
  
Helga grabbed Arnold by both arms. "Oh come here you big lug!"  
  
  
  
And she kissed him.  
  
  
  
For a moment Arnold was too shocked to react. (Mic Mic: You'd be shocked too if all this info was jammed into you mouth instead of your head man)  
  
  
  
Then he began to struggle frantically out of Helga's grip. When he finally broke free, he staggered backward, his head in a whirl.  
  
  
  
"I'm confused. Did you just say you love me?" he asked dazed. (Mic Mic: Naw she just kissed ya on top of the FTI building as a sign of neighborhood rituals Arnold: Really I didn't know we had neighborhood rituals that explains it Mic Mic: Arnold you are and forever will be totally dense Arnold: Thanks)  
  
"What are you deaf?!" Helga yelled. (Mic: Maybe he's more totally dense)  
  
Gerald's voice came crackling over the walkie-talkie. "Arnold!"  
  
  
  
Arnold reached for the device but Helga lunged and got it first. "NOT NOW!" she yelled to Gerald.  
  
  
  
"Not now? What the heck-," Gerald started, but Helga tossed the walkie- talkie down and threw herself at Arnold.  
  
(Mic: That was so funny that's like my fav part of the book)  
  
  
  
"Oh Arnold-just hold me!"  
  
  
  
Arnold backed away unsteadily. "I-I-I need to think," he stammered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes, I suppose you'll have to do the thinking for both of us now, darling.," Helga said sweetly.  
  
  
  
Arnold put one hand to his forehead. "Whoa. This is all happening too fasdt. I feel dizzy. I need to lie down."  
  
  
  
"Good! I'll go with you!"  
  
  
  
"NO!" Arnold yelled in a panicked voice. His watch beeped and Arnold looked at it.  
  
  
  
"I mean there's no time for that. We've got twenty minutes to get back to the neighborhood before the bulldozers roll!"  
  
"Bulldozers." Helga said dreamily.  
  
  
  
Arnold took her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. "Helga the neighborhood. We have to save the neigherborhood!" He held up the black cord w/ the grappling hook and nodded at a nearby window. "Come on Let's go."  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
Present Time  
  
*******************************************  
  
'Yep!' Arnold thought. There was so much he could have changed at what he said to her what he said had obvious hurt Helga's feelings he remembered what they had said to forget all that happened that day.  
  
Flashback  
  
They glanced at each other, suddenly very embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"Pretty crazy day," Arnold said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.we, uh. whoo!" Helga said nervously. "Said a lot of really nutty things back there, huh?"  
  
  
  
Arnold smiled. "Yeah.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, about all that stuff I said, Arnold, I, uh, see.," Helga stammered,tugging at her collar. "It was crazy back there."  
  
  
  
Arnold studied the pavement. "Yeah, with all the excitement, we just kinda- "  
  
  
  
"Got carried away?" Helga finished for him. Arnold nodded. After a moment, Helga nodded also.  
  
  
  
Arnold turned to go into the boarding-house. Then he looked back at Helga.  
  
  
  
"You didn't.really mean all that, did you? You don't really love me, right?" (Mic: Tell him the truth Plezzze!)  
  
  
  
Helga nodded vigorously. "R-Right."  
  
  
  
"You were just caught up in the heat of the moment, right?"  
  
  
  
"Right!" she said.  
  
  
  
"You actually hate me, don't you?" Arnold said, smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
Helga blinked. Then she jabbed an accusing finger at Arnold. "Of course I hate you, you stupid football-head! And don't you ever forget it! Ever!"  
  
  
  
"Okay," Arnold said with a shrug. He turned away, a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
Arnold picked up his skateboard and began to make his way to Helga's house. It was only 2:00 so there was plenty of time left to contenplate his situation. He began preparing an apology as he walked along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~  
  
  
  
When Helga made it home she was still crying even though Arnold always said things back to her what he said this time really hurt. She ran to her room her hands on her face covering ther overflowing tears. She made it to her door and locked it and fell onto her bed crying her heart out.  
  
  
  
"Arnold oh Arnold my love why do I torment your soul and mine. No matter how pretty or witty I become you'll never accept me as an equal nay a girl but not just any girl a girl who you could come to lov-"  
  
  
  
"Hey Olga your friend Alfred's here to see ya!" I loud booming voice yelled that belonged to Big Bob.  
  
  
  
'Arnold I can't face him now. But I have to face him sometime for the mission I have to do it for for Gregory my boss who's been the loving father I never had.' Helga thought.  
  
  
  
"SEND HIM UP BOB!" Helga yelled back rather quickly for thinking so much in between the time he called out.  
  
  
  
"Olga's room is upstairs the first door on the left good luck. HA!" Big Bob said running into the living room to watch wrestling.  
  
  
  
Arnold knocked on her door and saw a red-eyed rather miserable looking Helga who was evidently crying before he came in.  
  
  
  
"Hey Helga," Arnold solemlnly greeted.  
  
  
  
"What is it foot-ball head you'd already said enough before!" Helga snapped.  
  
  
  
"I just came to say I'm I'm sorry Helga and I didn't mean to hurt yo- "  
  
  
  
"Save the mess for the saps Arnoldo you don't really mean it *Helga looked away for a second* do you."  
  
  
  
"Of course I do Helga I didn't mean what I said and I don't only feel guitly I feel really bad I'm supossed to be the one who hepls people not bring them down. I'm really really sorry."  
  
  
  
Helga walked back to her bed sitting on it and hugged her pillow like a teddy bear. 'Is my love really telling the truth.' Helga wondered. 'But how could those eyes I have grown to love possibly lie to me.'  
  
  
  
"Arnold I believe you I know your sorry you wouldn't lie I mean your Arnold right your always honest."  
  
  
  
"Helga there's something else this mission will get my agency a lot of money that can be used to buy new gadgets and-"  
  
  
  
Helga began laughing uncontrolably.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
"You you yourself should know that the gadgets don't make the man or boy should I say."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean we can't do anything without gadgets a spy isn't a spy without gadgets!"  
  
  
  
"Arnold don't you remember your Grandma's training"  
  
  
  
"Well yeah kinda she said be as the frog in the pond he does not seek the fly but waits for the fly to come to him or something like that."  
  
  
  
"Arnold you learned to fight hardcore to become really strong you don't need gadgets for that but I suppose gadgets did aid us on our journey..."  
  
  
  
Arnold looked at Helga who at the present time had her eyes turned from him as if she thinking while she was talking he heard something about journey but was too busy admiring her wisdom and realizing how well it reflected with her beauty. Her long flowing blonde hair her creamy colored beautiful face..  
  
  
  
All the sudden a bright flash of light shined over the room. Helga reached out and grabbed Arnold's hand hers shaking in fear.(Mic: Arnold was sitting beside Helga)Arnold brought Helga into a reasurring hug because all the sudden both of the to 9 year olds had broken apart from each other and where screaming out in pain.(Mic: They aren't really in *Mic Mic's future self clasps hand over present Mic Mic's mouth*) Then all the sudden they stopped screaming from pain and looked at each other and screamed.  
  
HELGA, ARNOLD YOUR 14 YEARS OLD!(Mic: Helga screams Arnold your 14, and Arnold screams Helga your 14 mm hm.)  
  
  
  
"Why did I just scream out in pain Arnold?" the 14 year old Helga asked. (Mic:okay I have a pic of the 14 year old Arnold and Helga it is just so cute kay)  
  
  
  
"I don't know it just seemed like the thing to do at the moment but why are we 14 year olds?" Arnold questioned.  
  
Then the phone rang Helga rang over to it and picked it up she realized it was the Gregory line. She pressed the butoon on her desk and her T.V. came out Arnold turned around because he knew he wasn't supposed to know who Helga's agent was. Helga looked at the sreen and said.  
  
"Greg what is going on we are 14 year olds how can this be."  
  
"Well Agent H I have someone with me right now her name is Bridget she will explain all the details."  
  
  
  
A girl clad a blue bodysuit stepped from behind Gregory and walked up to the front of the screen.  
  
  
  
"Hello Agent H I've noticed your change is your looks." Briget commmeted.  
  
"Never mind that tell me WHY I'M A 14 year old." Helga demanded.  
  
"Okay alright no reason to get all fussy. Listen in order for you and Agent A to get around we had to bend some government rules such as the age you can drive. Now that totally ruins everything because it will spread a chain reaction for all the teens who see you guys driving around. So we were forced to use a certain gadget from a DNA testing project. In turn that means that you can change ages amazingly at will so when you drice you can be 18 when you go to the party try a safe age such as hm 12 and when you don't try and change you have to stay 14. Another thing you can't be 9 on this mission you must stay 14 have I made myself clear." Bridget explained  
  
Arnold hearing Briget's voice went to the T.V.  
  
"But Bridget if this is true where will we go during the mission I mean our parents can't know that we are spys and they will have a very good clue if all the sudden we've aged 5 years. AND where will we go to school it is Saturday ya know." Arnold asked Bridget.  
  
"Then I guess that means you'll just have to complete the mission before Monday or we can always call you two in sick." Bridget answered.  
  
Gregory signaled that he needed to speak and Bridget stepped back. As did Arnold because he knew he could never lay eyes on Helga's boss.  
  
  
  
"Agent H I urge you to try and get along with this young man who knows maybe you two are a match made in heaven just like Bridget and I." Gregory said in his thick accent.  
  
"Oooo! Greg has a girlfriend Greg has a girlfriend." Helga teased.  
  
  
  
"I do not I do not have a girlfriend Bridget and I are just friends that's all" Gregory said blushing and looking down.  
  
"Uh Huh yeah right." Helga retorted  
  
  
  
"Okay okay fine I have a girlfriend make fun of me all you like but you have a boyfriend Agent H." *blah Gregory said sticking his tougue out at Helga.* (Mic: I know Gregory's out of character but who says I can't have a little fun of my own character. Gregory is a fun interesting character and I made him up so *does blah thing like Goku in DBZ episode Mind Trap style*)  
  
  
  
"I suppose your right but that doesn't mean I can't still tease ya Gregory hahahahhaha!" Helga laughed tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
'Gregory not serious about the mission he must be really in love' Helga thought while she was laughing.  
  
  
  
"Well Bridget must get back to her base and I'm taking her there in my red Mercedes tally ho!" Gregory said and the screen went blank and Helga turned off her hearing phone.  
  
"Okay so we can change at will except we can't change back to our normal 9 year old state because of government laws." Arnold complained  
  
  
  
"Hey it's not my fault pal I don't like being 14 anymore than you do and about that bright shining light thing why were you holding onto to me so tight." Helga questioned  
  
  
  
"No reason" Arnold eyes scaled over Helga she looked so pretty now she could probably win a beauty contest if she wanted espcially if he was a judge Oh yeah she'd definatly get a 10 for that awasome bod-  
  
(Mic: Okay so Arnold is out of character but you gotta admit that was funny)  
  
"Arnold why are you looking at me that way" Helga asked.  
  
"Oh uh I don't know."  
  
'Must be those teenage boy hormones.' Helga thought.  
  
  
  
"That's right always be alert Arnold never a dull moment as your grandpa always says"  
  
  
  
"How do you know my Grandpa says that Helga"  
  
"None of your beeswax football-head I can see that you still never stay out of anyone's business"  
  
  
  
"Helga why don't we just get along and be nice to each other through this mission we have okay we have to get along like a normal couple"  
  
  
  
While Arnold was saying this Helga was thinking to herself.  
  
  
  
'Oh Arnold my love how I truly long to get along with you if only I could find it in my heart to treat you right. Or Greg will definatly kill me.' Helga contemplated. (Mic: BIG WORD! AND I DIDN'T EVEN USE THE SPELL CHECK *sigh* i'm so proud of myself)  
  
  
  
"Helga why are you looking at me all weird-like"  
  
  
  
"Because I feel like it football-head sheesh can't a girl look what direction she wants and for your information I wasn't looking at you but I was looking at something else"  
  
'I was looking at you cause your so hot as a teenager' Helga said trying to make sure no drool came out of her mouth.  
  
"Helga I just wanted to say that you look well so-"  
  
Helga had her hands clasped together in anticipation what was he going to say to her did he think- It was too late for thinking because Arnold was comig closer and closer to his face and Helga didn't like well actually she did like the look in his eyes she began to come forward too and they were about to meet when-  
  
  
  
  
  
I am soo evil now I hope you liked it was it too long I hope not cuse it took 4eva for me to get it typed up that's why I haevn't updated in so long and so maybe I've been reading fanfiction nobody's perfect but it I have a lot of mistakes tell me but basically tell me what u liked and hated and Pleze flamers FLAME ME!^_^ I haevn't had a flame yet so whoever wants to be the first please do flame me. Thankies. Loyal fans I am truly sorry I didn't keep my promise w/homework holidays and well my irreponsibilty I didn't post and I'm sorry will you please 4give me.  
  
  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic  
  
http://www.geraldfield.com/cgi- bin/unofficial/fanart/album/album.pl?photo=Arnold_Helga_teens_draw.jpg 


	12. Chapter 12 Missing Moment

Hi everyone I'm pretty depressed because I typed up chapter 12 and now it's just gone. My floppy disk got messed up. Anyway the story must go on so I'll show you the previews and then we'll start. Another very very very important note for all of you who read only G stories my story is changing to PG. Because there's gonna be fighting but if you all don't like it changing rating just tell me and I won't change the rating will everyone who has a concern about the G rating please tell me in a review or email me puppiescute@hotmail.com Or review anyway please and someone even if you don't care about the G thing tell if you approve when you review. So whoever reviews please say yes or no to the changing PG thing.  
  
Previously  
  
"Arnold why are you looking at me that way" Helga asked.  
  
"Oh uh I don't know."  
  
'Must be those teenage boy hormones.' Helga thought.  
  
"Helga why don't we just get along and be nice to each other through this mission we have okay we have to get along like a normal couple"  
While Arnold was saying this Helga was thinking to herself.  
'Oh Arnold my love how I truly long to get along with you if only I could find it in my heart to treat you right. Or Greg will definitely kill me.' Helga contemplated. (Mic: BIG WORD! AND I DIDN'T EVEN USE THE SPELL CHECK *sigh* i'm so proud of myself)  
"Helga why are you looking at me all weird-like"  
"Because I feel like it football-head sheesh can't a girl look what direction she wants and for your information I wasn't looking at you but I was looking at something else"  
  
'I was looking at you cause your so hot as a teenager' Helga said trying to make sure no drool came out of her mouth.  
  
Helga I just wanted to say that you look well so-"  
  
Helga had her hands clasped together in anticipation what was he going to say to her did he think- It was too late for thinking because Arnold was coming closer and closer to his face and Helga didn't like well actually she did like the look in his eyes she began to come forward too and they were about to meet when-  
Story begins here  
  
They were just about to meet when Helga turned her head.  
  
"Did you hear something Arnold?" she asked.  
  
"No I didn't!" he said turning Helga's head back towards his about to try and kiss her.  
  
"I'm sure that I heard something though."  
  
Arnold had sadly advanced all the way when she turned her head this time making him fall face forward on his face to the ground.  
  
"Arnold what in the world are you doing?" Helga looked puzzlily on the ground to see Arnold smiling a mile wide up at her. (Mic: You know that cheesy smile where all his teeth are shown)  
  
"Uh Helga you wouldn't mind helping me up would you uh hehehe?"  
  
Helga reached down and helped Arnold up. Once again they came face to face and Arnold tried to advance having Helga once again turn away. 'What was wrong.' he thought  
  
"Let's go Arnold we need to leave okay our mission hasn't even started yet."  
  
Arnold nodded in agreement and leaned out the window looking up. He took out his grapple gun shooting it to connect with the rooftop. He motioned for Helga to follow him Arnold held onto the grapple cord with one hand and steadied his feet against the wall. Helga climbed out the window holding the cord also but unfortunately for her she had to reach around Arnold to do it.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be to slowly jump down from my two-story window."  
  
"Okay 1, 2, 2½ uh 2 ¾."  
  
"3!" Helga yelled and they both in synchronization jumped down against the building. (Mic: What they do o Hey Arnold the movie after Helga confesses and Arnold says let's roll that's what they do.)  
  
They made it to the ground safely landing smoothly.  
  
"Okay Arnold come on." Helga grabbed Arnold's hand and dragged him into an alley. (Mic: I know what all of you are thinking and I resent it of course I'm thinking it too but I'm not as bad as all of you.. ahem......Sorrry...uh..bye)  
  
"What are we doing in this alley Helga?" Arnold questioned.  
  
"Uh I have to change for the party Arnoldo so this is the best place to do it okay."  
  
"change?!" Arnold squeaked.  
  
"What else?" Helga answered.  
  
Okay I'm done my bro has to start his work so I'm gonna post this byies!  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	13. Chapter 13 Helmets and Heads

Alrighty peoplz. I expect a review for my new story I'm a Vampire. If I get at least 12 reviews then I'm going to make a chapter where Arnold is forced by Stinky to seek out Helga so that he can bite her and force her to become his vampire wife. It's going to have mucho romance in it. And this is probably going to be the best chappie of all the one's I've written so far. No one said anything about the rating change so I'm going to change it. This chappie is PG. Alright Flashback Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we doing in this alley Helga?" Arnold questioned.  
  
"Uh I have to change for the party Arnoldo so this is the best place to do it okay."  
  
"Change?!" Arnold squeaked.  
  
"What else?" Helga answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Present  
  
"IN FRONT OF ME!!!!"  
  
"No on a floating cloud of foam. Of course in front of you where else you hentai."  
  
"What's a hentai?" Arnold asked confused.  
  
"Ask Phoebe" Helga retorted.  
  
"Now I'm gonna change okay." Helga opened her bag and Arnold turned around covering his eyes in fear. He couldn't help it he was a guy and all so he peeked she'd never know. Helga's closed her eyes and she began to grow taller and ahem.. Develop. And in fast motion for Arnold whose eyes were completely open by now was very embarrassing.  
  
Helga glowed hot pink and it was like her clothing style just changed into a dress. It was identical to the one she wore when she invited Arnold to that French restaurant. She had a pink corsage around her wrist. Her hair was up in a ponytail with curly pieces hanging from each side. She wore matching pink spiral earrings. Her feet had elaborate pink high heels that weren't too high put till showed off the angle of her foot. Her painted and manicured toe and fingernails went perfect with her ensemble.  
  
"Why totally pink Hello Greg I wear different colors." Helga said to the sky.  
  
Arnold looked at Helga noticing her dress and remembering it from somewhere. Aha it was when Gerald invited him to dinner with Phoebe and Helga Helga's treat. He remembered how she kept ordering and when she found out she had a coupon for a free dinner at Chez Pierre. Then she got Nadine to bring her cockroaches so she could get out of paying. He remembered telling her to go tell the truth and her surprisingly listening too him. He told she was sophisticated and she seemed to like it a lo-  
  
"HEY ARNOLD!" Helga yelled shutting Arnold out of his stupor.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were daydreaming now come on."  
  
'I wonder what he's daydreaming about probably LI-LA being a teenager instead of me.'  
  
Helga looked down at Arnold.  
  
"Arnold can you grow your kinda short now."  
  
"Oh sure I'll grow 18 years right"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Arnold closed his eyes and he felt his clothing get larger and his body get taller. He opened them to see Helga gaping. She quickly reserved herself Arnold couldn't help it he just had to say it.  
  
"What's the matter Helga like what you see? I know I do."(Mic Mic: Males and their trying to be seductive ways -_-)  
  
"Well I like what I see too Football-Head." Helga's eyes got huge realizing she just said that out loud.  
  
Arnold smirked at this for a second smiling to himself. He'd wait till later to make a move on Helga. He'd have to wait for just the right moment then he'd kiss her and now wasn't I good time.  
  
"Uh come on Arnold let's get some transportation." Helga said quickly glad that she thought of something to change the subject with.  
  
"Uh al I have is a skateboard Helga" Arnold said rather embarrassed.  
  
"Arg it's like I'm living in loser city oh well the least I can do is find a way to help us get to our destination." Helga was inside wishing she hadn't said those words to Arnold they were pretty harsh.  
  
Arnold scowled angrily. 'Maybe what I'm feeling for her isn't real maybe I'm just confused. Or... maybe I'm just blind.'(Mic Mic: OH YEAH! ROCK STEADY! SO HOLD ME WHEN I'M HERE LOVE ME WHEN I'M GONE HOLD ME WHEN I'M SCARED AND LOVE ME WHEN I'M GONE EVERYTHING I AM AND EVERYTHING IN ME WANTS TO BE THE ONE YOU WANTED ME TO BE I'D NEVER LET YOU DOWN EVEN IF I COULD I'D GIVE UP EVERYTHANG IF ONLY FOR YOUR GOOD SO HOLD ME WHEN I'M HERE LOVE ME WHEN I'M GONE HOLD ME WHEN I'M SCARED OF ALL THE THINGS REAIRED love me when i'm gone I love that song rock steady oh yeah!)  
  
With that Helga pulled out a motorcycle out of her disposable pocket. Arnold observed it realizing Helga would have to hold onto to him but he had no license. Helga then as if she could read his thoughts pulled out a license card signifying that Arnold could drive.  
  
"Helga how in the world does that huge bike fit in that small cube."  
  
Helga sighed boringly "The cube alters the DNA of the object so that it can fit into the box and when taken out grows back when placed on the ground or wherever needed."  
  
"Oohh! Well I'll drive and you can hold onto my waist okay whatever keeps you on the thing."  
  
Helga's eye's narrowed from the rude remark. Normally it'd be something she'd say but she was trying to be nice to Arnold. Now was the time it was now or never she was going to treat him right there was nothing to hold her back this time.  
  
Arnold climbed onto the motorcycle and Helga climbed on too holding him around his waist.  
  
"Um Helga" Arnold said blushing tomato red.  
  
"What is it Arnold" Helga asked.  
  
Arnold's eyes widened. She said that without anger or hate or anything. It was familiar in some way unknowns to him. He could hardly remember but those eyes were familiar. And the serene angelic voice with which she spoke with seemed to melt his heart and make it like a puddle of melted cheese able to be molded anyway of choice. But he was drawn back to his question of embarrassment.  
  
"Do you um have a helmet my um size?" Arnold asked.  
  
Helga blushed because well she did but it was only one. Everything of Arnold grew to match him also so the helmet grew too. She had bartered it off of Frankie G with her savings. She was going to keep it forever but Arnold now wanted it back so she took it out and handed it to him.  
  
"Hey this is the helmet I wore when I was with Frankie G. Where did you get it Helga?"  
  
"Around" she said nervously.  
  
"Well anyway put on your pink helmet kay we are ready to roll."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ All right I am so sorry I've taken forever this is going to be posted today though. I hope that you enjoy. Tomorrow Helga's having Arnold dreams and they are not good.  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	14. Chappie 14 Dreams and Drama

Disclaimer: This covers all chapters I haven't disclaimed and all future one's this is my last disclaimer for this story. I don't own Hey Arnold but if Craig Bartlett sued me I get to meet him right ooo! Then I own Hey Arnold bring on Francesca Marie Smith. She is totally my idol I want her to do Helga's voice for me while I get dragged off to jail. "Tell it to the judge you pathetic girl with an obsession for Hey Arnold." "I am not that obsess- okay so I'm obsessed sue me." Lawyers "We will!" I won't say I don't own hey Arnold again darn I said it. This is the longest disclaimer ever and I am done with it. Done is a hard word to spell. Okay officially I am shutting up.  
  
Hi everyone. This is the dream chapter. You all are going to totally love this one. You'll see a lot of romance between Arnold and Helga and you'll see Arnold in a whole totally new light.  
  
Previously  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey this is the helmet I wore when I was with Frankie G. Where did you get it Helga?"  
  
"Around" she said nervously.  
  
"Well anyway put on your pink helmet kay we are ready to roll."  
  
"Helga we are ready to roll." Arnold stated.  
  
Helga climbed onto the bike putting her arms around Arnold's waist holding on tightly.  
  
'Oh my football headed 18 year old love god.' Helga thought squeezing Arnold tighter.  
  
Arnold winced. He tried to pry Helga hands a little looser but she kept on holding on.  
  
'Oh Arnold my love finally my dream comes true riding through the streets with you. Oh! And even though we are not really together I can still savor this forever Oh!' Helga lovingly thought squeezing Arnold yet even tighter.  
  
"Helga I cannot breath." Arnold choked.  
  
Helga though was still in her dreamland. Arnold looked around the alley they were in seeing it empty. He turned halfway backwards and tried to push her hands off. But that didn't happen. Helga opened her eyes and let go of Arnold's waist causing him to fall forward and Helga to fall forward. Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold neck to break her fall which did break their fall but caused their faces too be quite close. So close that Arnold decided this was the time to move in. He moved forward just a slight bit and kissed her.  
  
Now Helga was feeling pretty good. Arnold poured all the love he felt for Helga into that kiss. He finally had to breathe so he drew back.  
  
"Helga are you okay."  
  
"I don't know I feel kinda dizzy."  
  
Then Helga fainted into Arnold's arms.  
  
^_^ Dream Sequence ^_^  
  
Helga woke up a slightly dizzy. She shook her head and saw her long blond hair flowing behind her realizing it was now completely down. She looked down at herself and realized she was in a shoulders hanging off wedding type dress. She felt something around her neck and realized it was a chain. She took it off her neck and looked at it realizing it was 9 year old Arnold's head smiling in a gold heart.  
  
'Odd.' She thought.  
  
She sat up slightly woozy from the bed she had been laying on.  
  
"I don't get this. I must have drifted off." She thought.  
  
She began walking around the room she had woken up in. That's when she noticed a full-length mirror by the bed. She looked in it and then wiped her eyes looking in it again. She looked about 25 or so. She walked out of the room and began exploring the house. She found a kitchen and saw a man sitting at a table with his newspaper blocking his face. She was cautious so she snuck up on him and covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess Who?" she asked confused as to why she said that. (Mic Mic: Helga's Dream is controlling her but it still allows her to make some decisions)  
  
"Deep Voice?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hedy Lamar"  
  
"Nooo."  
  
"Oh I know now Li-la." The man tauntly said.  
  
"Heck no!"  
  
"Oh I know this time it's my ever loving wife Helga."  
  
Helga quirked her eyebrow as she heard 'I only have eyes for you' begin to play. (Mic Mic: Don't own it)  
  
The man stood up from his chair revealing Arnold yes Arnold. This of course made Helga sigh dreamily because of her happiness that she was obviously marrying Arnold in the future. Arnold quickly planted a kiss on Helga's lips.  
  
"You got the right one baby." Helga said.  
  
"Your always unpredictable honey." Arnold said  
  
Helga noticed that Arnold's attire was slightly different. He had no turquoise sweater just a white casual t-shirt and jeans. His hat was still there small blue and in the middle of his head.  
  
"Thanks football-head." Helga playfully replied. Then she got an idea an idea that was mean to Arnold but hey it'd be fun.  
  
"Honey you need to rest." Arnold said out of the blue gingerly rubbing her stomach from behind her resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"You mean I'm having a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a"  
  
"Baby a baby you know that honey you act almost as surprised as I did." Arnold answered lovingly.  
  
"How long?" Helga questioned.  
  
"About 2 months. This is odd though. The doctor didn't say memory loss was a symptom of pregnancy. Oh well!" Arnold said.  
  
Helga looked down at her hand and noticed it had a beautiful diamond and that it was a wedding ring. She noticed Arnold had a golden band around his finger. That was when it clicked they were married. (Mic Mic: ^_^ Duh! Helga how long did it take you. Your turning into Arnold I wasn't going to let them be together like that unless they were married!)  
  
Arnold cocked his football-head to one side in confusion. He took his head off her shoulders and walked around to face her taking her hands in his.  
  
"Helga.baby what's wrong are you sure your alright I don't think it's memory loss is there something your not telling me. You can tell me anything. I love you." Arnold commented worriedly.  
  
Helga figured that since this was a dream she'd have nothing to lose. She threw her arms around his neck and began to weep on his shoulder which surprised Arnold of course.  
  
"Oh Arnold it's just so hard to actually grasp that we are finally together after all we've been through." Helga took her head off Arnold shoulder and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I thought you didn't care for me and my parents never di-"  
  
But Helga was cut off when she felt Arnold's eyes baring straight into hers like he could see through her. The love he felt for her was obvious and it was enough to make Helga cry. He took her face and gently kissed her passionately. It was enough to make Helga's heart die with happiness. Arnold stopped the kiss.  
  
"Never doubt my love for you or I'll be forced kiss you again." Arnold playfully said.  
  
"Too bad I'm way ahead of you." Helga grabbed Arnold's head and put her lips on his kissing him like she did on that F.T.I. rooftop.  
  
Arnold pulled away. "Helga you should lay down you may start feeling sick again."  
  
"Arnold its sweet of you to care about be but stop being such a worry wart I can handle myself fine."  
  
Arnold just smiled at her lovingly. Then he began to fade out everything became dark and she was cold. She held her arms to herself trying to stay warm. She heard a creaking loud sound like heavy metal. She saw light begin to peak into the room and she squinted her eyes. She saw a shadow like the shape of a football head. The lights were switched on all the sudden and instead of the kind loving Arnold in his place was well it looked like a dignified punk king version of Arnold.  
  
This Arnold had real spike bracelets on each wrist. His hat looked like it had been changed a lot. It now was black and had a jolly roger on it. He had small black earrings on each ear. Around his neck was a spike neck choker that wasn't real. His eyes looked like they had black eyeliner surrounding them and Arnold no longer had blond hair but black and pale white hair it was half and half slicked down.  
  
"Get up!" The punk Arnold demanded harshly narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Helga looked up at Arnold confused. "Gee football-head there's no need to be rude."  
  
"Fine you want more punishment then I'll just leave you in here but this time for 30 minutes." Arnold evilly said smirking.  
  
"Arnold why are you acting like this. Oh I get it it's the costume you never were the punk type I don't think." Helga began laughing thinking this was just a joke. But her laughter turned to a gasp of fear when she saw the lights go out and heard the sound of a heavy metal door shutting and bolting leaving her in complete darkness.  
  
Helga figured this was just a joke she knew Arnold loved her and he would never do anything like this to her or would he. A couple of minutes later she realized that he wasn't kidding he was going to leave her in this cold dark room. 'What if he doesn't come back.' she thought. She began to shiver and as anyone else who was left in the darkness for a while she began to imagine things in the dark. Specifically rats of all things.  
  
30 minutes later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Punk Arnold opened the door smirking evilly when he saw Helga cuddled up in a ball of fear. He looked her in the eyes and gestured to a black love seat. Helga's eyes reflected with fear and crawled slowly over to the chair. Punk Arnold sat down calmly in the chair and lifted Helga to sit in his lap. He put him arm around her as a loving gestures pulling her closer to him. Being in Arnold arms made Helga forget the dark isolation and she began to cuddle closer to his chest.  
  
Helga looked down and then noticed her clothing apparel. She jumped up out of Arnold's hold in surprise. She was obviously wearing Goth clothing like Arnold except hers was different. She was wearing a low-cut black shirt with a jolly roger on it and a pair and black really short shorts with a jolly roger across the booty. She also had spike bracelets identical to Arnold's around her wrists and a spike choker around her neck.  
  
Arnold snickered in delight seeing her reaction to the clothing and licked his lips slowly revealing a tongue ring.  
  
(*Mic Mic shivers* Mic Mic: the thought of getting my ears pierced scares me so I know my tongue getting pierced would be horrifying though I never will attempt it)  
  
Helga cringed inwardly at the look of the tongue ring. Arnold stood up out of the chair and began to advance closer to Helga his eyes going from the kind turquoise to a blood catlike red. He opened his mouth revealing fangs he finally got closer to her as she had backed up against a wall and he began kissing her neck tenderly. Helga felt his fangs graze her neck and then start to bite....................  
  
Hey everyone that was a great cliffie will the good dream Arnold come to Helga's rescue or will he not be able to save her for what is in store. I'm looking for 10 reviews at least. If I can get that at least then I'll be happy. Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but today October 10, 2003 I will.  
  
'It is not for us to know.'  
Mic Mic  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	15. Chappie 15 Punk Pain

Mic Mic:  
  
Man I just looked back at what I said about updating in the second chapter. I feel like a real heel. Just so you know I have been trying to get this updated so it should be nice and long and I'll try to finish this fic up.  
  
Previously.  
  
Arnold stood up out of the chair and began to advance closer to Helga his eyes going from the kind turquoise to a blood catlike red. He opened his mouth revealing fangs he finally got closer to her as she had backed up against a wall and he began kissing her neck tenderly. Helga felt his fangs graze her neck and then start to bite....................  
  
"HELGA! HELGA!" A voice yelled. It revealed itself to be the good version of Arnold who grabbed Helga and quickly pulled her back from the Evil Arnold who faded into the darkness.  
  
Helga sobbed in fear and happiness on the Good Arnold's chest. He smiled down at her then frowned gently pushing Helga's chin up to face him looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Helga do not ever go into the darkness again." Arnold firmly commanded.  
  
Helga still slightly sobbing looked up her strong side getting the best of her.  
  
"Why shou-should I-I li-listen to-to you fo-football-head." Helga stuttered pitifully between sniffles.  
  
Arnold nuzzled Helga's neck gingerly his nose rubbing running against her neck. Helga loved the simple feel of a touch from Arnold no matter how small.  
  
"Why?" Helga asked slightly moaning in pleasure from the feel of his touch.  
  
"Because I love you Helga. I know it sounds corn-"  
  
"No it doesn't sound corny Arnold I never want you to regret telling me you love me you don't know how good it feels to hear that."  
  
"I love you Helga. But you can't ever explore the darkness."  
  
Helga looked Arnold slightly bewildered at what he meant when suddenly to the right of her there was darkness but to the left was Arnold. The darkness seemed to beckon her to come closer she stepped toward it forgetting Arnold's pleas as she became intrigued with it even more. She ventured towards the darkness once again only this time to see the Punk Arnold lounging in the black loveseat sipping some kind of beverage. Helga looked down at herself and noticed she was back in her 'outfit'.  
  
(Mic Mic: Good Arnold is now GA and Punk Arnold is now PA. I'm kinda sick of writing the full name.)  
  
PA (Punk Arnold) suddenly stood up and walked over to Helga making her back away from him until she was simply backed into a wall. She tried to escape but PA had taken her hands and pinned them above her with one of his hands. He gently tipped Helga's head up to look into his blood red eyes.  
  
"Helga what do you see." He asked gingerly.  
  
"I. I see you Arnold." She replied.  
  
"That's right." He replied licking her neck his pierced tongue his tongue ring running over here exposed neck. For some odd reason it sent a shiver up her spine but not one of fear one of a want of something she needed.  
  
"more." She said quietly not knowing what she was saying.  
  
"More!" she yelled out loud into his ear. PA smirked knowingly.  
  
"You want to feel my lips on yours don't you?" he asked.  
  
"no." she replied.  
  
"You want to see how it tastes with my lips on yours don't you."  
  
"no."  
  
"Fine then." PA said walking back to the chair leaving Helga to huddle against herself in front of him.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore her hormones were racing. She wasn't in control anymore all she knew was she wanted this. Helga walked closer to the chair and cuddle into Arnold lap. This was what she wanted to not be away from the person she loved. She wanted him to hold her kiss her drive every sense she had and fill it with nothing but pleasure. She looked into this Arnold's face as he looked down at her with those eyes filled with evil. She kinda liked this bad boy version of him better to be honest it rather fit him. Both their hands still had rings on them as Helga noticed. PA looked down at Helga with lust filled in his eyes.  
  
He couldn't take it any longer. He roughly pulled her chin up and kiss her pressing his lips bruisingly hard on her own. Helga tried to push him away but couldn't. PA pulled back to take a breath and shifted his position so that Helga was lying on her back looking up at him in the chair. He positioned himself directly over her mouth very close to it lying on top of her slightly crushing her small body with his own.  
  
"Your mine now." He said seizing her lips.  
  
'Why Arnold why are you taking advantage of me like this I thought you loved me.' She thought as she continued to feel the kiss of an Arnold that wasn't hers.  
  
(Mic Mic: Wow! I wrote that. That was a lot of steamy romance. I don't think it was PG. Tell me reviewers what you think is it too much romance.)  
  
End Dream Sequence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHY! WHY! WHY!" Helga screamed in Arnold's arms. "Stop! Oh please stop please!" she screamed. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a normal 18 year old Arnold's arms and she looked down at herself. No punk wear and no wedding dress. She was in the pink sparkling dress Gregory had given her. Noticing Arnold more fully now scrambled backwards out of Arnold's arms and onto the ground crawling backwards from Arnold. Arnold stood up and began walking towards Helga while she was scrambling backwards.  
  
"Helga are you alright." He asked puzzled.  
  
Helga a look of fear on her face as Arnold approached her. "No! No don't come near me stay back!" Helga yelled her face having a look of fear spread across it.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream Helga tell me what's wrong I can help you."  
  
"No no don't help me you've done enough."  
  
Arnold simply climbed on the motorcycle starting it up and Helga reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist limply. They headed down the highway solemnly heading to the terrorist party. When Arnold and Helga arrived. Helga put on her corsage, adjusted her earrings, and fixed her dress. She looped her arm around Arnold's and headed with him into the huge mansion.  
  
Mic Mic: That took a lot of work to write jus so you know. I think this chapter may make this story PG-13 I hope not. Review at least 5 reviews and I'll be happy ^_^.  
  
'It is not for us to know.'  
  
Nadie  
  
See Ya!  
  
^_~  
  
Mic Mic 


	16. Chapter 16 Flirting and Perverts

Mic Mic: I am so sorry. I have not updated in forever. I apologize. I will try and make this chapter pretty long for you all. Well 5 pages long. --.-- Please forgive.

Previously

Arnold simply climbed on the motorcycle starting it up and Helga reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist limply. They headed down the highway solemnly heading to the terrorist party. When Arnold and Helga arrived, Helga put on her corsage, adjusted her earrings, and fixed her dress. She looped her arm around Arnold's and headed with him into the huge mansion.

Helga walked with her arm around Arnold looking around at the beautiful mansion. It really was not too shabby. The chandeliers sparkled like diamonds and the entry hall had not one speck of dust collected.

"Helga what are going to do now?" Arnold asked. He knew they were supposed to find the terrorist but had no idea where until…

"Hello, hello my good man. Pleased to meet you. My name is Rex Smithe Higgins the 3rd." he said extending his hand to Arnold's who shook it.

(Mic Mic: I may be wrong on his name so can ya'll please correct me. It's that snobby boy Arnold competes with in the boat race.)

"Hello."Arnold answered shaking hands with his young rival.

"Do you happen to know of a dreadful fellow named Arnold I say? You look like you two could be of some relation."

"Arnold, Arnold I believe I am familiar with that name. I believe he is one of my distant cousins."

"I thought something of the sort you look just like him but older…"

"Shall we be going Arnito?" Helga asked in a sultry voice looking into Arnold's surprised eyes.

"I guess Helain. I hope to see you soon old sport. "Arnold said smugly slightly chuckling heading with Helga on his arm into the dance room.

"Alright _Helain_ this is the plan. We are going to find this guy."

"Naw Arnoldo we're going to hang around here like idiots." Helga replied sarcastically.

"Don't call me that here someone might recognize me."

Helga looked down as she remembered the dream she had had when knocked out. She was slightly afraid to stay by Arnold's side not knowing if the dream meant something or nothing.

"No one's going to mind Arnold."

'Either way dream or no dream I know that I do want to be with Arnold. What des a stupid dream mean anyway.' Helga thought to herself. Dreams of her and Arnold together were almost a regular occurrence for Helga so she decided she wouldn't completely disregard the dream but still not let it affect her.

Besides she promised herself she would never leave him and that was what she intended to do. She quickly loosened her arm from Arnold's turning to him.

"I'm going to go get something to drink Arnito. You can meet me in the ball room later."

"But-" Arnold began but Helga was already gone.

Helga whisked into the ballroom heading for the punch bowl quickly ladling some into a cup beside a figure whose face she could not see.

"Are you having fun?" the voice asked staring at Helga making her slightly jump not spilling her punch luckily. Helga turned to the man beside her giving him a quick once over.

She was about to snap at him for surprising her but quickly remembered she was on a mission and she needed to keep her cover.

"Yes actually. The music isn't all classical as I thought it would be. I like it." Helga said slightly lying.

"I am Cory Conozco but you can call me C. And may I have the pleasure of knowing your lovely name." he asked seductively taking her hands stroking her fingers across the knuckles while looking into her eyes his blue ones melding with her blue.

Helga resisted the urge to jerk her hand away but simply replied acting rather shy.

"My name is Helain." She said slightly blushing.

C grasped Helga's hand and pulled her close to him. Helga couldn't jerk away and make a scene but she found herself automatically blushing now. What was wrong with her? She only loved Arnold. But was she capable of loving Arnold? Was the dream trying to tell her his personality was dangerous and not to be trusted? It was too much to worry about at the moment. She would ask Doctor Bliss at her next session.

"Hello Helain. So how did you get invited to my party hmm." C said his eyes trailing over her curiously them back up.

"A close friend of mine told me about it. He's here with me at the party although I'm not sure where he is." Helga said hoping Arnold would come in and save her from the annoying man.

"A close friend eh? How close?" C asked his fingers caressing hers.

"Very close." Helga snapped in character pulling her hand away from him. C looked at her curiously and Helga just gave out a nervous laugh.

'Way to go Helga girl you almost blew your cover.'

"I'm sorry sir it's just…"

"No need to explain yourself my dear. Sometimes around a beautiful lady I get a little out of line my apologizes." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small red ball on a keychain. He fiddled with it for a second before pulling out a net out of his other pocket and sticking the ball into it.

Helga arched her one eyebrow at C watching him carefully put the ball into the small white net bag. The bag was already full of red balls already and Helga decided to remember this as it was very suspicious activity.

"Umm. C, what is that you have there."

:"Oh nothing. It's just my collection of balls." he said acting nervous for a just a second shoving the net and balls into his pocket hurriedly.

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asked charismatically gesturing to the stairs.

"Oh no. I'd prefer to stay here by the punch bowl." Helga said with an uneasy smile.

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing **_alone_** at the punch bowl at my party hmm. Why are you here in my ballroom…when you should be in my bedroom?" C let the words off his pervish tongue like poison from a snake.

"I-I don't um I-"and Helga really didn't know what to say.

Helga had never received such attentions before except when she was told that Arnie and Stinky loved her but that was not like this. She had always kept herself mean and unattractive because that was just how she had wanted to be around everyone but Arnold. She used those ploys to divert them off and the intimacy of C not only made her uncomfortable but it made her scared as she was not used to someone coming so close.

Helga's eyes widened in fear as he moved his head closer to her lips. Instead of touching them he quickly neared her ear instead letting his tongue dart out to give it a quick lick.

Helga gasped and swallowed a surprised scream as she felt something unexpected, cold, and round brush against her ear.

"What's wrong my dear Helain?" he said sultrily.

Helga realized there was a time to be polite and a time to revolt. Right now was the revolting time. She lightly pushed him away from her and began talking loudly.

"Sir, please your advances are making me quite uncomfortable and I wish that you would stop." Helga spoke as everyone began to look at her uncomfortably before she gave out a fake blush.

"I'm sorry again ma'am. I just couldn't resist such a rare beauty." C whispered seductively kissing her hand before letting her hand go slowly.

"Please my condolences. Enjoy my party. I hope to see you again on the dance floor."

Helga stood in place shocked at the sudden attention and she touched her hand gingerly moving her other hand to wipe it lightly. She took a deep sigh and moved to the forgotten cup of punch taking a tiny sip of it as she stared at the man who had just left around the corner.

Helga failed to see the football-headed figure watching her across the room and the crushed glass by his feet and tinted red from something other than punch.

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know I know another fake update but I have good news for you. I have already begun and have typed out 4 pages worth of the next chapter. I am planning to do five pages a day and do it for real this tie because of the fact that you guys loyally reviewed to me even though I was a horrible sorry author and I didn't update for two years. I highly highly apologize for that and I am sorry that this update of the chapter makes it look like a real update.

I will be updating in a few days maybe even tomorrow but this time I am trying to make the chapter very very very long. I'm going to maybe 20 pages if possible. If I pace myself at 5 or 6 pages a day I believe I should be able to write a really long chapter. I might get bored if it's too long and just up and post again. BTW remind me to update the fic if you get annoyed from the wait.

My email can be found if you click on my username. I am always on MSN Messenger so u can hit me up there too. Suggestions are highly appreciated for improvement of the story.


	17. Intimate Interactions

Mic Mic: Oh my gosh I absolutely love all of you by the way Number 6 I shall give you a Brainy and Bridget time. Also tell me if you enjoy the pairing of Gregory and Bridget. Anyway down below at the end of the chappie is a more in depth review reply.

By the way there's a detailed injury right at the start of the chapter if you get squeamish I wouldn't read it.

Disclaimer: I own no Hey Arnold characters or characters that belong to Disney.

Chappie 17 Intimate Interactions

Arnold stood over the bathroom sink wincing as he ran scalding hot water over his palm wincing with the pain. Pieces of sharp glass that were formally a part of beautiful champagne glass weaved themselves into the flesh of his palm. Blood dripped in rivers down in the sink staining the marble floor as Arnold tried to clean the wound.

"AH!" Arnold screamed as he pulled another piece of sharp glass from his hand throwing the bloody piece into a trashcan. The glass had pierced so deep that he could see a pearl white piece of bone shining morbidly in the light.

"I really gotta learn to control these teenage hormones." Arnold said to himself. He finished taking the glass out of his hand and reached into his tuxedo pocket to take out a pair of black gloves. They were usually used when he needed to inspect something but this time they would do good to hide his cut. Arnold reached into his other pocket and took a cotton handkerchief and tied his wound sloppily. He put the gloves on both hands to make it look normal and washed out the sink

Exiting the bathroom subtly Arnold continued on his way to go back to the punch bowl seeing an obviously nervous Helga standing there.

"Hey Arnito." Helga said boringly taking another swig of punch.

Arnold swallowed the growl of anger he felt coming out at her casual answer and simply looked at her with a frown.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him her eyebrow quirking.

"I-"Arnold was interrupted as a fast old 20s song came onto the speakers.

"Hey yo this yo girl Mic Mic on the mic bringin it to you old school. So all you gents grab a girl and all you ladies snag yo guy cause we're gonna party all night long!" Mic Mic yelled out.

(Mic Mic: By the Way my name is pronounced "mik mik" )

"This the lovely ladies on the track the Squirrel Nut Zippers hittin you up with Mr. Zoot **Suit**."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her glad for the interruption.

Arnold held out his hand to Helga and she simply sighed and took his hand. Arnold began snapping his fingers as he held one of her hands leading her out onto the floor. To the tune of the music they danced.

"Don't you think you are getting of my question so easily Arnito." Helga sneered glaring at him.

Arnold pulled back on her hand and she pulled back on his before bringing her in to spin her under his arm and then bring her close.

"Helga has anyone told you that you dance divinely." Arnold said a smug smile on his face as his fingers caressed the side of her bare neck.

"N-not really." Helga said nervously. She was not one to often lose her cool but when it came to Arnold her cool often was lost pretty quickly. It was rather odd that after being around Arnold for all these years a simple touch of his hand made her freeze up.

"And your eyes are very lovely." Arnold said moving her closer to him.

She sat one hand on his shoulder and put the other in his hand. They stepped to left then to the right then pulled back from each other before coming together.

"They are?" Helga asked self-consiously.

He spun her around once as the words came onto the song.

"Yes, and I've never seen a more beautiful girl before in my life." Arnold said he began nearing her face and Helga felt her breath increase. Her heart was pumping hard against her chest and she would have reached up a hand to grasp her chest but her hand was already incased in his so she simply clutched it tighter. She angled up her head and moved it forward towards Arnold's as he in turn moved it closer to hers. Helga could feel Arnold's breathe upon her lips and before she knew it she felt his lips upon hers.

"Okay spin your partner out and switch!" Mic Mic yelled out. Arnold automatically responded to the words the kiss ending almost as quickly as it had started. Helga spun right into the arms of another man and Arnold all the sudden had another woman in his arms. They both looked back at each other in confusion as the words to the song came on and they started up a dance with their new partners.

_He's got great big feet he's jumping to the beat_

_He's been dancing in the street_

_He looks so fine got lots of loot_

_We like to call him Mr. Zoot Suit_

"Hi." A clear voice said looking up at Helga. The man she was currently dancing with was about a few inches shorter than her but she was still able to dance with him.

Arnold looked down up and noticed a much taller and older woman who was wearing high heels and an off-shoulders dress. She looked surprisingly good for her age.

"Hello Ma'am." Arnold said timidly as he spun her in and out to the beat of the song.

"Arnold you don't recognize me?" the voice said mysteriously.

"Not really." Arnold said before squinting his eyes and cocking his head to the side.

"You wouldn't happen to be that lunch lady that got fired for serving the "happy" brownies." Arnold asked remembering the score of students hopping around trying to save the world and taking turns to hug Mighty Pete.

_He's got a great big car smokes a big cigar_

_He looks like a king and he acts like a star_

_When you see him drive by he goes TOOT TOOT_

_We all shout "Hey Mr. Zoot Suit"_

"Hello." Helga said giving her dance partner a quick once over.

He looked rather short to be allowed in the party. He wore taped black glasses and a bright green suit with a purple suspenders and a yellow tie adorning the white button up shirt as an accessory.

_He's got purple suspenders and a yellow tie "Say what!"_

_Come on boys I tell you no lie_

_Those hats those funky spats _

_He's the hippest hip and the coolest cat_

"No ug I've never meant someone as dense as you. It's me Bridget from the club remember." Bridget said with a wink.

"Oh yes of course I remember good old Club Banana." Arnold said with a wink showing that he understood causing Bridget to give out a satisfied nod.

At the words of Club Banana two real teens turned their heads toward the odd couple.

"Did someone say Club Banana?" the orange haired teen donning a long blue dress with her hair upswept in a pony tail asked.

"KP chill with the Club Banana fascination I'm sure they weren't talking about your heaven on Earth."

"Ron I was just asking besides I'm much more fascinated with the man in front of me." Kim stated wrapping her arms around his neck in slow dance fashion.

"I always knew you had it bad for the Ron." Ron said his arms coming around her waist bringing her close. The two were lost in their own version of la-la land and came close to kiss oblivious to everyone around them.

"Yes but I just wanted you to know I was checking up on you just to make sure everything's alright I'll be on my way now." Bridget said calmly and before Arnold knew it Bridget was gone.

Arnold stared at the couple still kissing on the dance floor and his lips tingled remembering the quick kiss he and Helga shared. He quickly picked up a girl who was sitting in a chair by herself and continued the dance with her from where Bridget had left off.

_I tell you no lie this guy can't be beat_

_Wherever he goes he turns up the heat_

_So when you see him drive by in that big cheroot_

_Don't forget to shout "Hey Mr. Zoot Suit"_

Helga blinked as she cocked her head to the side as she watching the couple keep kissing then finally part only to start it back again. Helga tried stepping to the left and right trying to dance while starting a conversation. It wasn't exactly the easiest of things to do but Helga had to do it if she wanted more information.

"Do I know you?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

The man took a slight cough and began wheezing loudly. Helga blinked in confusion. "No…no way."

_He's got purple suspenders and a yellow tie "Say what!"_

_Come on boys I tell you no lie_

_Green suit, black hat, funky spats _

_He's the hippest hip hip cool cat_

"Uh…hi Helga." The man said back in character as he nudged his glasses up.

"I'm-I'm not Helga my name is Helain." Helga said attempting to pull away from Brainy.

"You look just like her you must be her." Brainy said stopping his dancing.

"Umm…I don't know who you are but you are starting to worry me." Helga said gripping the handle of her purse tightly. Helga didn't know how or why Brainy was allowed or even in the party but he was starting to give her away. If he tried anything too obvious her cover would be blown.

_I tell you no lie this guy can't be beat_

_Wherever he goes he turns up the heat_

_So when you see him drive by in that big cheroot_

_Don't forget to shout "Hey Mr. Zoot Suit"_

"Helga Helga be mine!" Brainy said loudly getting on his knee. Helga was about to scream "He's crazy and he's trying to rape me," before someone was by her side dealing with the problem.

Arnold noticed the spectacle and prepared to rush over before someone beat him to it. It was C.

"Get your hands off of this lady. Aren't you a little young for this party little 4th grader?"

"Uh…I don't know." Brainy wheezed out looking shifty eyed before grabbing a vase and dashing out of the establishment.

C blinked and rolled his eyes waving at the security not to bother with it as he was rich and the boy probably needed it more than him.

Helga looked up from her spot she was standing in dumbfounded that he had simply let the boy go.

"Why did you do that?" Helga asked. She hadn't known he could have had a shred of kindness in him as he seemed at first sight to simply be a pervert.

"Because Helain he needed it more than I did. Every once in a while I do help others."

"You didn't have to do that you know." Helga said suspiciously.

"Did it not impress you?" C asked shaking around his champagne glass.

"Maybe it did maybe it didn't." Helga said with a shrug looking up into his eyes as her fingertip reached over to make circles around the edge of his glass.

"Am I closer to impressing you now than before?"

"Keep it up bucko and you might just hit a heartstring." Helga sarcastically replied before putting a hand over her lips and faking an ashamed look.

"Oh I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get a little-"

"No need to apologize my dear lady I like my women feisty."

"She's not your woman." Arnold said firmly coming up behind Helga. Helga quickly withdrew her finger from the champagne edge and for once in the night honestly blushed for real.

The look in Arnold's eyes was enough to make Helga want to hide in the corner of the room but the worst thing of all was that hurt look his eyes displayed. The pupils glittered in the light as his lips sat straight not curved in an matter. His eyebrows drew down forward in anger before the look displayed towards her was directed at C quickly and effortlessly.

'Ah, jealously this will make this flirting game all the more interesting.' C thought to himself.

"No need to get hostile Mr…"

"Arnito. I and Helain came together." Arnold said wrapping an wrap around Helga's waist with his good hand.

"You did did you?" C said curiously not the least bit perturbed.

"Yes we did now if you'll excuse us we have to talk."

"I will definitely hope to have the honor to see **you** later my lovely Helain." C said trying to get in a kiss on the hand but Helga promptly was pulled out of his reach by Arnold. They began walking forward Arnold doing more walking than Helga who was running after him trying to keep up. They arrived at the bathroom and Arnold quickly opened the door pulling her in then shutting and locking it.

"Helga! What were you doing!" Arnold asked obviously bothered.

"What do you mean football head! I can do whatever I want. If you forget we are partners don't go all macho man on me now."

"Why were you flirting with him-I thought…"

"You've thought a lot of things Arnold but-"

"Now I don't know what to think about you anymore! Ever since you passed out you've been-"

"Shut up and let me talk Arnold!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! You think you can boss me around or something."

"If you'd just let me say something for a minute-"

"You always were the oddball out the whole group. Now you think you can just start flirting with anything that's human. You've turned into a-" Arnold was interrupted as Helga slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Arnold. Stop being so stupid." Helga said plainly and she noticed the gloves on his hand.

'Those weren't there when we left out. Why would he need to put on gloves?'

"What do you want me to be!" Arnold said throwing his hands up before wincing in pain and holding his left hand tightly.

"Arnold. Arnold? Arnold what's wrong?" Helga said suddenly reverting into an automatic kindness mode that usually came out whenever Arnold was in danger.

"It's it's nothing just a small pain." Arnold said glancing away from her as he tried to ignore the stinging pain in his cheek.

"You weren't wearing those gloves before…Arnold let me look at your hand."

"No I'm fine." Arnold said holding his hand away from her.

"No you are not and I know for sure now. Either give me your hand or I'll take your hand by force, your choice." Helga said determined.

"I said I was fine." Arnold insisted.

"You brought this on yourself football head." Helga said before she tackled Arnold to the ground. Arnold didn't want to knock her off him and hurt her so he tried to simply wrestle push her off but it didn't work. Helga had somehow gotten on top of him so that she was straddling him against the hips.

"For our next song we'll be going from Old School to New School with a song by your boi Nelly the hit maker Hot in Herre!" Mic Mic yelled out as cheers were heard at the pronouncing of the song.

Arnold and Helga heard it but paid no mind as Arnold and Helga were currently hand wrestling. Helga grabbed one of Arnold's wrists and laid it on his chest pinning it down with her knee as she took his other wrist as Arnold tried to rip it away and pinning it with her other knee.

Mic Mic got up from her place at the DJ Booth moving to go to the bathroom for a second. She knew exactly where it was as she worked for Conozco DJing his parties and he had a lot of parties. She didn't ask to many questions about the strange people and the strange things that Conozco did. She especially didn't even want to get into why that man was always heading out of the house on schooldays early in the mornings. It was odd but of course working for a guy in a mansion was a run of the mill chance. Mic Mic headed to the girls bathroom but she passed the guys bathroom first. She nearly jumped in the air when she heard a loud scream.

"Ahhhh!" Arnold called out with a sharp intake of breath.

"Helga that hurts."

"If you had just let me do it without a fight this would be much simpler." Helga said pulling her knee off his wrist as Arnold finally relented letting her take his wrists.

Mic Mic's eyes nearly came out of her head as she heard the words. Being a part-time fanfiction writer sometimes does stuff to you and Mic Mic's mind was thinking up all kinds of scenarios. Those were two teenagers like herself in a bathroom alone not to mention they were different genders and in the same bathroom the boy's bathroom none the less. She put her ear up to the door and pulled her spiral notebook that she always carried with her. Pulling out her favorite ink pen she the tip to the paper listening for anything interesting.

Helga slowly took off his glove unwrapping the cotton handkerchief to reveal a red sore hand.

"That's a **big** problem Arnold."

"Did you think it would be little?"

"You acted like it was going to be. I think I can fix you up." Helga said opening her purse and taking out some Neosporin.

"But I don't want to be fixed up."

"You can't just leave it unprotected like that Arnold if you're going to go around and do this to yourself you have to be prepared."

"Well I have you here to help me don't I." Arnold said before Helga blushed and simply pushed on his chest.

Mic Mic blinked at those words and all sorts of thoughts began flying through her mind. "She couldn't be his "pleaser" could she?" she thought out loud wondering if that'd be a good idea for a never to be posted nut completed in the spiral Inuyasha fic.

"Hmpf. I won't always be around to help you with this Arnold sometimes you have to things on your own."

Arnold held out the bloodstained handkerchief to Helga.

"Where should I put it?"

"Give me that thing. You have to put it in here Arnold it won't fit anywhere else."

She took it from Arnold putting it in a section of her purse. Their eyes began staring at each other before Helga reached into her purse ending the stare fest and pulled out a gauze bandage.

"Oh Arnold…the things you make me do."

Mic Mic arched an eyebrow worriedly hoping that wasn't an indication that she belonged to him or anything which would have been highly odd.

"You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place I just wanted to ignore it."

"Well that's why I'm here isn't it. To help you football head." Helga said lovingly repeating Arnold's words as she ran a quick hand through his hair teasingly. She took the gauze and gave it to Arnold who looked confused.

"Well of course. So what do I do now." Arnold asked holding out his hand. Helga took it and began wrapping his hand as an explain.

"Start off nice and slow go on." She told him before unwrapping the wound and handing the bandage back to him. Arnold began wrapping the wound slow.

"That's pretty tight." Arnold said letting out a wince of pain. "Ah."

"Pretty tight?" Mic Mic asked outloud. Most of the doubt that the things going on in that bathroom were innocent had flown out the window with those words. She slapped yellow police tape on the front of her spiral hoping no one would open it as what was going on couldn't have been rated G.

"Don't be such so stingy with it Arnold more pressure Arnold harder!" Helga said to him wondering if he had ever wrapped a bandage in his life.

"I thought you said you wanted it done nice and slow at first."

"You've been going slow forever nice you can go harder." Helga and Arnold had not realized what their words would her sounded like at all and as Helga took Arnold's hand to tie it herself. Both their faces were slightly tinged red as Arnold looked up at Helga before moving to sit upright. The position was an intimate one as Helga's legs were on either side of Arnold and he was pushed they were so close they could feel each other breath. Helga sat Arnold's hand down on his thigh before she turned and looked at looked into his eyes. His eyes displayed love for her in every way she possibly think of Helga felt her heart flip flopping all over the place.

"See football head. That's that's how you do it." Helga said panting slightly from her accelerated heartbeat.

"Is it?" he asked his arm coming up around her to bring her close. Arnold hadn't realized when how or why it had happened but for some reason him and Helga seemed to be getting awful close. His heart had burned like fire when he had watched the man from earlier attempt to caress and charm her. It had made him upset that he was taking advantage of her but even more upset at himself for being afraid to tell her his feelings.

'When did I ever get feelings for this girl I've known my entire life? I mean it's not like I even liked her so long ago. Just a week ago I couldn't stand her. But I didn't hate her. I just didn't understand why she always made fun of me.' Arnold thought to himself his forehead move forward to touch against Helga's in a loving gesture.

"Ye-Yes it is." Helga said her as she looked down nervously.

'Just kiss him Helga old girl it's your chance he's practically begging you to kiss him.' Helga's conscience yelled in her mind.

'Go on boy a man has to make the first move. Lay a big wet one right on her but make sure you haven't eaten any raspberries.' A voice similar to Arnold's Grandpa chimed in.

Both their faces came forward and their lips met in a strong passionate kiss. At that moment both teens felt heat spring up inside their bodies and overwhelming joy to fill them. Helga was practically screaming inside as her heart pounded harder if possible against her chest. She nervously moved her hands up his chest to rest at his shoulders unsure if that was the right place to put them but not caring enough to break the passionate moment.

Mic Mic was sitting outside the door having nearly 10 pages of work done when she heard the sounds of kissing. Loud Mmfphs and Mmms were heard without even having to open the door.

"I love you." Arnold said a hand tracing down the side of Helga's face as she began to move forward to push Helga down on her back. Helga moved and pushed Arnold's jacket off of him but the two weren't planning on doing anything except kissing. Arnolds arms fell on either side of Helga's shoulders his hurt hand moving her head forward to come closer to his for the kiss. Helga's arms wrapped around Arnold's shoulders and she pulled back for a second to respond to him.

"I love you too Arnold." Helga replied moving to reinitiate the sweet innocent kiss. Helga moved closer to Arnold one of her legs unintentionally coming up to wrap around one of his legs. The two weren't touching each other in any places that were intimate but nevertheless the moment had a romantic innocence to it.

Of course to the authoress and DJ Mic Mic things did not sound the least bit innocent. She opened the door slowly peeking in through the tiny crack she had made to just barely see through. Bracing herself for the worst she slowly open the door and moved to stand over the unsuspecting teens.

"Okay you two enough of that. Nothing too intimate until you get married and I highly doubt the two of you are married from all those ah." Mic Mic said with her hands on her hips.

Both Arnold and Helga looked at each other solemnly and Helga buried her face into Arnold's shirt in embarassement.

"I think we let these new hormones get the best of us." Arnold stated as he Helga turned red faces to the girl standing before them.

Mic Mic: Okay now time for the review responses please review since I got this chappie out fast compared to the last posting.

Lc- Glad that you liked it. I'm proud that my story is one a kind.

Moon- I'm glad someone thinks my stories are great despite my bad posting methods. Thanks for the blessing of reviewing for me. And now you can see what happens next

DarthRoden- One of the great writers looks around Are you talking about me! Oh it's such an honor. I'd like to thank my Lord Jesus Christ and my Daddy cause Daddy's ain't thanked enough and my friend lunakatrina who doesn't like Hey Arnold but still listened to my rants thank you thank you. Now you have your fix Darth! Thank you for reviewing it means so much to me that a great author like you reviews my story.

GothicAnn87- Hey! I would read your stories but their mostly Harry Potter thinks that the great GothicAnn87 is writing them and reconsiders Okay I guess a few stories won't hurt let me get my glasses…

acosta pérez josé ramiro- Ehehehe. Yeh I feel really stupid about that whole DNA thing now. I might go back and change it but I'll probably forget. In the new chapters I'll make it clear that it's not the DNA thing but could u tell what makes up stuff like bikes and what not like is it atoms or cells or what? . I'd highly appreciate your help.

Yzibella- I am glad to fufill your wish and updating. Thank you so much for reviewing my humble story.

King Cheetah- And last but certainly not least King Cheetah. I took your advice and now author's notes are a thing of the past smirks evily I put myself in the story to suffice my lack of author's notes. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
